Por partes al amor
by Anna Scheler
Summary: De enemigos a aliados, de vencedores a amigos y de amigos a… La tragedia une corazones y los vencedores del Cuatro y del Doce necesitaban refugiarse del dolor. Reto propuesto por LizethMellark, en el foro "El Diente de león".
1. -1-

**Declaimer: La Trilogía "Los Juegos del Hambre" y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo soy una fan con suficiente imaginación como para inventar locuras, no recibo ni un centavo. Esta historia participa para el reto propuesto por LizethMellark en Pidiendo teselas del foro "El diente de león".**

 **¡Alerta! Es una historia extraña llena de blasfemia literaria comparable a una mala adaptación cinematográfica. De ante mano te advierto, es Finnis, no llegues al final solo para enviarme al Árbol del Ahorcado ¿sí? Muchas Gracias.**

* * *

.Capítulo 1.

La misión fue un rotundo fracaso. El equipo de rescate alcanzó apenas a salir con vida del Centro de Entrenamientos. Los vencedores y los colaboradores de Plutarch habían sido asesinados ese mismo día ante los rumores de la misión de rescate. La vuelta al Trece fue dura para todos, debían dar muchas malas noticias al llegar al bunker.

Gale miraba fijamente el lugar donde debía estar Peeta y desviaba la mirada a donde en realidad estaba, bajo una sábana blanca. Temía por la reacción de Katniss. Su salud mental ya no era buena, que sería de ella sin el panadero. Le horrorizaba saber que podía perder a su amiga, pero su cerebro, aún más táctico, temía la posibilidad de perder el símbolo de lucha que la chica representaba.

Katniss todavía dormía cuando Haymitch fue a buscarla. El viejo mentor estaba pálido y ella aun con su lío mental no pudo no darse cuenta. En pijamas, salió corriendo en dirección al hospital, donde encontró a un sumamente adolorido Gale. Sus ojos se encontraron antes que sus cuerpos en un abrazo y el chico le pido perdón al oído. La muchacha se separó y dirigió su vista hacia donde los otros ojos de la Veta miraban. En un cuarto con luces muy bajas yacían tres cuerpos cubiertos.

Katniss gritó y se abrió paso entre los soldados heridos hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación. Se escurrió entre la penumbra hasta la segunda camilla, aquella que portaba el nombre de su compañero tributo, de su acompañante vencedor, de aquel al que su corazón amaba. Corrió apenas la manta que cubría el rostro del joven. En cuanto las facciones del rubio quedaron al descubierto, Katniss palideció hasta mimetizarse con la manta y sus pequeños sollozos llenaron el habitáculo. Se aferró al frío cadáver, gritando atrocidades hacia Snow, hacia los Juegos, hacia todos en el Trece y hacía ella misma. Lloró y lloró hasta que una enfermera le administró un sedante.

Al despertar, la chica en llamas intentó incorporarse pero le fue imposible. Cintas de cuero rodeaban sus muñecas y su torso impidiéndole moverse. A su lado se encontró con Finnick en las mismas condiciones que ella. Aun en sueños, el pescador lloraba la muerte de su amada. El corazón de Katniss apenas latía, en letargo, aun sin comprender del todo que Annie no volvería, que Johanna no sería sarcástica con ella nunca más, que el panadero no le brindaría una cálida sonrisa y unos brazos confortables luego de una mala pesadilla. Comprendió muy a su pesar que otra vez estaba a solas con Finnick y que nadie alrededor era capaz de comprender el dolor que ellos sentían.

El Trece rindió homenaje a los vencedores caídos por las torturas de Snow. Annie, Peeta y Johanna fueron despedidos en una conmovedora ceremonia y trasladados a sus respectivos distritos para que se les diera entierro a la tradicional manera de cada cual. En el distrito del grafito se iniciaron los preparativos para un último ataque final, el fin de la revolución, de la tiranía y del dolor.

Katniss y Finnick eran marionetas. Incapaces de hablar o relacionarse externamente con el mundo, solo hacían lo que Coin y su gente les mandaban. Posaban o actuaban para las cámaras con fingida emoción, pero al momento del "corte" volvían a ser caparazones humanos. No se separaban, se escondían en algún recoveco y hacían nudos uno en frente del otro. A veces Finnick se quebraba y dejaba ir algunas lagrimas. Katniss solo podía verlo decaer sin poder hacer nada, porque de poder también lloraría, pero sus ojos se habían cansado hasta de llorar y simplemente sentía un hoyo en donde suponía estaba su corazón.

Un par de meses después, Snow cayó. Coin estaba demasiado segura de que sería quien gobernara Panem, pero los demás a cargo de los distritos pusieron la voz en alto y Paylor fue declarada presidente de la nueva Panem.

Con el Doce en construcción, Katniss y Haymitch ya no tenían nada que hacer en el Trece, tampoco en el Capitolio así que volvieron a su hogar. En cambio Prim y la madre de Katniss permanecieron en el distrito olvidado, volver al doce les resultaba muy doloroso. Finnick también volvió a su distrito, prometio ir a ver a su aliada y esperaba poder honrar esa promesa pronto.

…

Han pasado unos cinco años desde que Paylor tomó el poder. Panem entera esta reconstruida, los distritos son activos en su totalidad y la nueva república marcha en perfecto estado. Cada distrito produce y exporta y el Doce no se queda atrás. Lejos están los años en los que el doceavo distrito exportaba carbón. Ahora son además agricultores y han prosperado enormemente.

Haymitch se dedicó a la cría de gansos y al cuidado de Katniss, que no ha emitido palabra desde que Peeta murió. Es una muchacha funcional, tiene un huerto en el patio trasero de su casa y lo cuida día a día, ayuda a su viejo mentor con distintas tareas y se pasea por las calles del Doce, pero no habla, no mira a nadie a los ojos, y no deja de gritar en las noches.

* * *

 **Ok hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Sin falta el segundo estará la semana entrante. Liz, debo decirte que aunque no hable ni una vez contigo ya te odio… hiciste que matara a Peeta (v.v). Este primer capítulo es introductorio, para que todo tenga sentido. Más bien un prólogo ;)**

 **Espero que les guste mucho, dejen sus review, amenazas de muerte y lo que quieran.**

 **Con cariño atentamente, Anna Scheler.**


	2. -2-

**Declaimer: La Trilogía "Los Juegos del Hambre" y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo soy una fan con suficiente imaginación como para inventar locuras, no recibo ni un centavo. Esta historia es una tesela propuesta por LizethMellark en Pidiendo teselas del foro "El diente de león".**

 **¡Alerta! Es una historia extraña llena de blasfemia literaria comparable a una mala adaptación cinematográfica. De ante mano te advierto, es Finnis, no llegues al final solo para enviarme al Árbol del Ahorcado ¿sí? Muchas Gracias.**

* * *

.Capítulo 2.

~FINNICK POV~

Cinco años después aun soñaba con ella. No sé en qué momento pasó pero no podía dejar de pensar en esos ojos grises. Quizás la perdida de Annie me cambió, hizo de mí por dentro lo que todo el mundo veía por fuera, un tipo superficial en busca de chicas bonitas. Pero es que no soportaba el mirar por la ventana y ver las casas frente a la mía completamente vacías. Mags me dejó por proteger a Annie de otra arena y ella finalmente murió a manos del enfermo de Snow.

Aún recuerdo cuando la vi en aquel cuarto del hospital del Trece. Algo en mí se quebró, como si mi historia con ella nunca hubiera ocurrido, como si solo fuese una vencedora más de aquellos horribles Juegos del Hambre. Pocos días después comencé a fijarme en el Sinsajo. Algo absolutamente absurdo, dado el estado en el que nos encontrábamos. Atados y bajo los efectos de la morflina porque nuestros médicos creían que afrontar la verdad de la muerte de nuestros respectivos amantes, era demasiado para nosotros. La veía dormir cada día, su ceño fruncido por las pesadillas. Despertaba y se encontraba con mis ojos, el gris de los suyos siempre chocaba con los míos mientras me encargaba de decirle que todo estaría bien.

Al tiempo nos dejaron ir con brazaletes a juego. Mentalmente desorientados, empezamos a acercarnos, a compartir pesadillas, recuerdos, memorias. Llegados a ese punto no había nadie que pudiese entender mejor por lo que estábamos pasando. Nos hicimos inseparables hasta que dejó de hablar. Matar a Snow parecía ser su última misión y luego de eso se apagó como una máquina. Ya no emitía palabra, no miraba mis ojos, no estaba ahí.

Nos separamos, volví al Cuatro y ayudé a mi distrito a volver a ser lo que era. Sin embargo mi corazón tenía un vacío. Al principio pensé que era por mi adorada Annie, que estar en el Cuatro me traía sus recuerdos. Luego comprendí que no, que mi vacío interior no ansiaba ser llenado por la existencia de la pelirroja sino por otra mujer.

Volví a mis viejos hábitos. Semana tras semana llevaba a mi casa a una nueva mujer. Curiosamente de cabello castaño y ojos lo más claro posibles. A la mañana siguiente, ya fuese por la jaqueca producida por el exceso de alcohol, o mi propia conciencia intentando encarrilarme; acababa echando a las pobres mujeres a los gritos.

Las noticias del nuevo Panem no eran obligatorias, pero si era interesante ver como los demás distritos volvían a la vida. Dos años atrás, mirando las susodichas noticias, vislumbré su trenza, no estaba en la toma sino detrás, como un extra, pero esa chica era inconfundible. Mi corazón latió tan fuerte que creí que saldría de mi pecho. En la imagen podía verla sonreír a una mujer en el mercado del Doce y deseé que me sonriera así.

…

Me tomó tiempo entenderlo pero necesitaba verla, sentir su presencia a mi alrededor. Supe por su viejo mentor que en cinco años no había dicho una sola palabra, pero que era una chica medianamente normal, si no tomas en cuenta las pesadillas, que a todo Vencedor le incluyen en el paquete de beneficios por ganar los juegos.

Así que aquí estoy, en un tren hacia el anteúltimo distrito. En busca de una mujer que añoro pero que es imposible que sienta algo por mí, por el gran Finnick Odair. Nunca me sentí más desafortunado por no tener a una mujer a pies. Sin embargo tampoco me había sentido tan vivo.

~FIN FINNICK POV~

Unos ojos grises miraban el horizonte, donde se suponía que el tren de las cinco debía aparecer. La dueña de la mirada jugueteaba nerviosa con sus dedos entrelazados. Su antiguo mentor, ahora simplemente vecino también estaba ahí, expectante.

El tren arribó a horario. Algunas personas bajaron adormiladas por el viaje. Katniss buscaba los ojos verde mar con la mirada y sonrió al encontrarlos viendo hacia ella. El hombre caminaba a paso lento, pasando la mano por su rostro. Su otra mano en un puño cerrado, ocultándole algo.

— Hola Katniss — carraspeó, su voz aun ronca por dormir en el viaje — ¿Quieres un azucarillo? — sonriendo extendió la mano para descubrir un cubo perfecto de azúcar, en una escena similar a la primera vez que se vieron.

— Hola Finnick — los ojos de la chica se inundaron en lágrimas, sus primeras palabras en años salieron en un susurro mientras tomaba el dulce apenas rozando sus dedos en él— Que bueno que vinieras.

— ¡Hey! Haymitch mintió, finalmente si hablas — rió algo incómodo al verla extremadamente pálida y delgada— ¿Cómo está la chica en llamas?

— Pasó mucho tiempo sin hacerlo, es bueno escucharte de nuevo preciosa — Haymitch tomó a la chica del brazo — es mejor que nos vayamos antes de que empiecen a seguirte Finn — todos rieron y salieron de la estación.

— ¿No te molesta que me quedé no es así Katniss?

—Para nada — su voz aún se oía rara, le sonrió al recién llegado— me mantendrás ocupada y yo a ti… como en los viejos tiempos — sus ojos se ensombrecieron y la chica escapo a los túneles del Trece por un momento.

— Gracias… realmente necesitaba alejarme del mar por un tiempo…

El viaje a la aldea duró unos minutos, los cuales Finnick aprovechó para observar detenidamente a la chica de la Veta que aún estaba absorta en sus pensamientos. Sus castaños cabellos recogidos en una desordenada trenza que descansaba en su hombro derecho, sus labios carnosos y rosados en una mueca entre la sonrisa y el disgusto, y esas orbes grisáceas que eran sus ojos miraban un punto en el vacío. Grabó a fuego las facciones de la chica borrando casi al completo los rasgos de su antigua amante. Ya en la casa de Katniss, se encontraron con una exquisita merienda cortesía de Sae y comieron charlando animadamente sobre la paz que reinaba en Panem en los últimos años.

La chimenea encendida y una charla que se extendió hasta la madrugada. Katniss parecía despertar de un sueño muy largo, conversaba animadamente sobre su huerta, su madre y su hermana, obviando cualquier detalle sobre Gale, o Peeta. A veces se quedaba muda de pronto y Finnick se encargaba de llenar el vacío con sus propias anécdotas, dejando de lado su promiscuidad y el hecho de que ya no pensaba en la pobre Annie como su amor. El sueño se hizo de rogar para los jóvenes y solo cuando Finnick fue incapaz de contener su cansancio se retiraron a sus cuartos.

Llevaba apenas unas horas de sueño cuando los gritos despertaron al mayor. Aturdido por los lamentos de la dueña de casa, salió del cuarto rumbo a donde ella estaba. No costó demasiado, la casa de la chica en llamas estaba estructurada de la misma forma que la de él.

— Katniss… — susurró intentando abrir la puerta, pero estaba cerrada— ¡Katniss! — Exclamó algo más fuerte escuchándola gritar — ¡Despierta, soy Finnick! — forcejeó un poco más hasta que logró abrirla.

— ¿Finnick…? — Unos ojos grises algo llorosos lo miraron con sorpresa— ¿Qué haces aquí? — la chica temblaba aunque estaba cubierta por las mantas, él se acercó.

— Vine hoy ¿recuerdas? — Se sentó a un costado, cerca de ella pero no tanto— estabas gritando…soñabas, ¿quieres hablar de ello?

— No…no quiero — se acostó nuevamente cubriéndose hasta la nariz con las mantas— siento haberte despertado Finn— se puso de costado dándole la espalda al ojiverde.

— Está bien — se incorporó yendo hacia la puerta, por alguna razón el corazón le latía a prisa— no vuelvas a trabar la puerta ¿sí? Me diste un buen susto.

— ¿Puedes quedarte? Solo unos momentos, hasta que me duerma… por favor.

Volvió a sentarse junto a ella. Inconscientemente acarició los castaños cabellos que se esparcían por la almohada, haciendo que la chica entre dormida sonriera apenas.

…

— ¿Finnick? — La voz de mujer parecía lejana— Finnick despierta.

— ¡Katniss! — sobresaltado, saltó de la cama para encontrarse a la aludida mirándolo sorprendida— lo…lo siento, debí quedarme dormido, me pediste que… — en ese momento reparó en que la chica aun vestía su pijama y este se había desarreglado durante la noche dejando ver parte de su escote— me pediste que te hiciera compañía — se giró yendo hacia la puerta y exclamó sin voltearse— tomaré una ducha y me enseñarás la pradera ¿Sí?

No esperó respuesta, salió disparado del cuarto rogando que su amiga no hubiese notado su desliz. Se duchó, preguntándose si llegar al Doce la mañana anterior, había sido una buena idea, si verla a ella, tenerla tan cerca habría sido una buena idea o un error que pagaría caro. Tomaron un desayuno rápido y partieron rumbo a la alambrada. Katniss le explicó que si bien no estaba electrificada nunca en estos tiempos, aún era necesaria para evitar que las fieras de fuera entraran al distrito. Igualmente, solo unos pocos vencían sus temores y se internaban en el bosque.

Volvió a verla en acción luego de tanto tiempo. Agazapada esperando su presa, disparando certera, avanzando con gran velocidad por el bosque. Ese lugar era la fortaleza de la chica, el lugar donde podía ser ella misma, sin que la juzguen, sin que la hieran.

— Finn… —el aludido salió de su mundo encontrándose con los ojos grises— ¿Por qué me miras así? — apenas visible detrás de unos mechones rebeldes mecidos por el viento, las mejillas de la mujer se habían sonrojado.

— Lo siento Katniss… por un momento recordé los Juegos… eso es todo — mintió, porque claramente no iba a decirle que estaba admirándola.

— Los juegos… — su voz fue apenas un susurro pero Finnick se aseguró de que no se perdiera en los abismos del recuerdo.

— Hey Katt no hagas eso — la tomó por los hombros sacudiéndola un poco — no me dejes aquí solo ¿Vale?

— Tienes razón… eres mi invitado de honor Odair — acarició la mejilla del mayor y este se sorprendió ante el suave tacto de su mano — Es un lugar hermoso ¿No crees Finnick? — Se alejó unos pasos del aludido extendiendo sus brazos y girando sobre sus pies admirando el bosque — Sé que no es como el mar del Cuatro pero tiene su encanto — sonrió otra vez y el corazón del chico latió con prisa.

— Es magnífico Katniss, realmente es un lugar muy bonito.

— Finnick — las orbes grises se posaron en sus ojos verdes, su voz en un susurro — ¿extrañas a Annie?

— ¿Annie? — tragó saliva intentando recordarla y sonrió — ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que pensé en ella en realidad… fue mi gran amor pero la dejé ir Katniss, ella murió y su recuerdo me hacía más daño del que podía soportar — la castaña se petrificó observando como los ojos verdes se volvían oscuros y sin vida — la extrañe por mucho tiempo, pero no puedo decir que aún lo haga.

— Lo siento — exclamó apenada recorriendo los pasos de vuelta hacia él.

La siguiente reacción de la chica de la Veta tomó completamente por sorpresa al adonis del Cuatro. Los brazos de Katniss rodearon su cuello y su cabeza se ubicó justo en el hueco de su cuello. Jamás había sido abrazado por alguien de aquella forma tan pacífica, tan dulce. Recordaba los abrazos de Annie, siempre violentos e iniciados por él para calmar la demencia. Los abrazos de las mujeres del Capitolio y la de las chicas que pasaron por su casa solo eran pasionales, nunca de puro cariño.

Podía sentir el aliento de la chica en su piel y aún estaba totalmente petrificado cuando un sollozo escapo de los labios de ella. Inmediatamente su instinto lo hizo reaccionar, sus brazos fuertes envolvieron el delicado cuerpo de Katniss correspondiendo el abrazo.

Minutos pasaron, la camisa de Finnick estaba salpicada por las lágrimas saladas que la chica en llamas derramó en un primer momento. Hacía tiempo que había dejado de llorar pero ella no había disminuido el agarre y él no lo haría por sí mismo. La bella mirada gris se encontró con la suya y la dueña de esa penetrante mirada curvó sus labios en una diminuta sonrisa separándose de él.

Ya pasaba del mediodía, y habían prometido almorzar con Haymitch así que presurosos volvieron al distrito y al trote se dirigieron a la Aldea de Vencedores. Era increíble como Katniss había cambiado de un día para el otro. Su mentor describía en las cartas lo ida que la chica había estado desde la caída de Snow, como su vida era mecánica, como no hablaba ni sentía emociones más allá de las pesadillas. Era tan raro para él que su amiga se hubiese recuperado así de pronto de su estado de letargo que no pudo evitar encender una llama de esperanza. Quizás Katniss había vuelto a la vida por él, no solo por su amistad, sino porque en el fondo, quizás muy en el fondo, la cazadora del Doce sentía algo por él.

Haymitch estaba furioso. Les gritó que estaba preocupado por ellos, que desaparecieron sin decir nada y que por su culpa la comida se había enfriado. Katniss y Finnick reían como tontos ante los gritos del mayor que finalmente se unió a las risas porque nada más podía hacer. Katniss retomó su aspecto mudo, no dejo de hablar del todo pero solo respondía frases al azar, como si no quisiera hablar frente a Haymitch.

Cuando los jóvenes vencedores iban de salida el ex mentor le pidió a Finnick que se quedara un momento. Katniss le dedicó una sonrisa amable y volvió a su casa. El ojiverde se regresó hasta la sala donde Haymitch se había sentado.

— ¿Qué has hecho Odair? — El hombre tenía un semblante demasiado serio para estar de broma, pero Finnick no sabía a qué se refería y su rostro demostraba esa incertidumbre — ¿Qué has hecho con ella para que se recuperara así? — Aclaró con voz grave mientras señalaba el espacio que antes había ocupado la castaña

— No lo sé… tú la viste en la estación, ella dijo mi nombre — quizás debió ocultar la sonrisa estúpida que se formó en sus labios ante el recuerdo.

— Sé de tus andanzas en el Cuatro Finnick… espero no estés pensando en que Katniss forme parte de tu alocada vida sexual porque jamás le pondrás una mano encima — los ojos grises del mayor calaban hondo en el alma del aludido— Jamás… aunque tenga que matarte y créeme hace mucho nadie me da el gusto.

— ¡Alto! Haymitch no es lo que crees… — H. asintió dejándolo hablar, Finnick carraspeó sentándose también — entiendo que te han dicho que estuve con varias allá en casa, en el cuatro, pero de eso hacen ya dos años H. Sentía un vacío… —musitó llevando su mano al pecho— al principio creí que era por Annie, que estar en casa sin ella y sin Mags había hecho un hueco en mi corazón que debía llenar con alguien más.

— Pero…

— Pero luego la vi, le sonreía a una mujer en el mercado, en las noticias de la tarde… no estaba en el plano, sino detrás de lo que sea que estuvieran mostrando en las noticias ese día, yo solo pude fijarme en sus labios, en sus ojos grises que brillaban como hacía tiempo no lo hacían para mí — el menor miró fijamente a los ojos del otro vencedor — no te diré que la amo Haymitch, pero creo que no puedo fingir que no me atrae… después de todo hemos pasado demasiadas cosas juntos, fuimos aliados en los Juegos, cómplices en el Trece mientras nuestras pulseras de hospital lo permitieron, lloré con ella la pérdida de mis amigos y de mi amada y ella conmigo…

— Ella es diferente a quien era hace 24 horas y tú eres el responsable… no confío en ti Odair — masculló el mentor, Katniss era como una hija para él, a sus ojos la pobre chica no merecía ni una gota más de sufrimiento.

— Tienes tus razones para no confiar en mis palabras… pero no me iré de aquí porque ella está volviendo y es por mí.

Sin decir una palabra más se levantó del sofá y sin esperar al dueño de casa, recorrió el pasillo hasta la salida y dio un portazo. Fuera la temperatura había bajado varios grados y el cielo estaba tiñéndose de naranjas y rosados. Se dirigió a casa de Katniss pero no entró, no golpeó la puerta ni tocó el timbre. Se sentó a los pies de la escalera de entrada y observó la casa frente a él. Aquella casa que una vez perteneció al menor de los hermanos Mellark, a su amigo, a su aliado. Se sentía un traidor por sentir amor, deseo, cariño por la mujer que el rubio panadero había reclamado como suya y que lastimosamente le había pertenecido por tan poco tiempo.

— Lo siento Peeta — le susurró al aire — no fue mi intención… supongo que ahora entiendo porque pusiste tu vida por sobre la de ella… cualquiera se fijaría en la chica en llamas…

* * *

 **Capitulo razonablemente más largo je. Aquí ya empieza la acción. Se siente extraño escribir este fanfic, pero más raro se siente estar tan motivada a escribirlo jaja. Próximo capítulo la semana entrante.**

 **Liz, como el primer capítulo fue muy corto he subido este antes de tiempo.**

 **Gracias a los favs y follows!**

 **¡Gracias por leer! Se aceptan reviews de todo tipo pero mejor si es para mejorar!**

 **Con cariño atentamente, Anna Scheler.**


	3. -3-

**Disclaimer: La Trilogía "Los Juegos del Hambre" y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo soy una fan con suficiente imaginación como para inventar locuras, no recibo ni un centavo. Esta historia participa para el reto propuesto por LizethMellark en Pidiendo teselas del foro "El diente de león".**

 **¡Alerta! Es una historia extraña llena de blasfemia literaria comparable a una mala adaptación cinematográfica. De ante mano te advierto, es Finnis, no llegues al final solo para enviarme al Árbol del Ahorcado ¿sí? Muchas Gracias.**

* * *

.Capítulo 3.

~KATNISS POV~

No entendía que tenía que hablar Haymitch con Finnick pero el que no estuviera en casa fue oportuno. Habíamos tenido un día largo en la pradera y deseaba un baño caliente con urgencia. Llené la tina y arrojé en ella las sales que Effie mandaba cada mes. Estas olían delicioso, como a canela y con solo echarlas a la tina caliente me sentí más relajada. Me desnudé, evitando mirar el reflejo que devolvía el espejo. Los años habían pasado pero el recuerdo del rompecabezas que era mi piel aún se asomaba en mi mente y temía que si miraba muy rápido, mi piel aun sería retazos de distintos tonos de rosa.

Finalmente fijé mis ojos en el espejo y la visual no me desagradó para nada. Mi piel estaba tersa y aunque aún era algo delgada, la caza me servía como ejercicio haciendo que mis músculos estén firmes y me vi a mi misma como alguien…deseable. Acariciaba lentamente mis brazos, las cicatrices eran casi imperceptibles pero allí estaban.

Metida en la tina me sonrojé al pensar en lo que ocurrió aquella mañana. Claramente despertar con un hombre a tu lado debiera ser motivo de desconcierto, sin embargo despertar al lado de Finnick sacó una sonrisa de lo más profundo de mi ser, como si esperara que allí estuviera. Y aquel abrazo… no entendía aun porque me decidí a envolverlo en mis brazos, quizás la triste expresión en su rostro, su preocupación por mí, la necesidad de contacto humano que hacía tanto no obtenía.

Contacto humano… esa simple frase me hizo estremecer, como si despertara de un sueño, de repente ansiaba sentir su aroma a aire puro, a playa, a Finnick. Recordar sus fuertes manos en mi espalda hizo que mi corazón latiera más a prisa. En que estaba pensando, Finnick, él dijo que ya no pensaba en Annie pero por qué. Me enfurecía la idea de que hubiera alguien más en su vida pero detuve ese pensamiento en un instante. ¿Por qué me sentía celosa, traicionada, lastimada?

El agua se enfrió demasiado rápido y mis dientes chocaban entre sí a la vez que todo mi cuerpo temblaba por el frio. Me envolví en una bata y salí a mi habitación. Ropa casual me dije y me enfundé en mi ropa interior normal, unos pantalones, una camiseta gruesa y un sweater abrigado.

Fui a la cocina pero Finnick aún no había regresado. Me pregunté si se había quedado con Haymitch hablando del pasado y me alegró no estar con ellos. No quería pensar en el pasado, no cuando este incluye la muerte de tantas personas que quise, no cuando lo incluye a él. Puse al fuego una tetera, esperando a que el agua esté lista para verter hojas de menta en el interior.

Escuché un ruido en la entrada y enseguida me puse alerta. Me asomé a la ventanita que estaba a un lado de la puerta y una sonrisa estúpida llenó mi rostro. Ahogué un Finnick en mi garganta y me devolví a la cocina. Vertí la infusión en dos tazas y me regresé a la entrada. Darle una sorpresa a un invitado parecía algo que una persona normal haría y me alegré por mi propio progreso.

Tuve que hacer malabares para abrir la puerta y logré hacerlo sin hacer un desastre. Él aún está sentado en el último peldaño de la escalera del hall de entrada. Lo oí murmurar y esperé antes de hacerle notar mi presencia.

~FIN KATNISS POV~

—… cualquiera se fijaría en la chica en llamas… — su voz apenas un susurro, fue percibido por el oído mecánico que el Capitolio había instalado en ella.

— ¡Aquí estás! — Intentó en vano ocultar su hallazgo, un vestigio de rubor se había instalado en sus mejillas — pensé que Haymitch te había convertido en comida para sus gansos — rió algo incómoda cediéndole una taza de humeante líquido.

— ¡Demonios! — en un salto Finnick Odair estaba de pie con una mano en el pecho— casi me matas Kat — la miró fijamente y atribuyó el rosado de sus mejillas al baño que obviamente había tomado la joven — gracias… — aceptó la taza con gusto y el solo contacto de su piel fría con la de ella aun tibia por el contacto con la infusión le hizo estremecer — perdí la noción del tiempo, está haciendo frío aquí afuera, entremos o vas a enfermarte.

Dentro de la casa el clima no parecía mejorar. La vivienda era demasiado grande para permanecer cálida todo el día, así que Finnick se ofreció a encender la chimenea. La dueña de casa no opuso resistencia, se sentó en el sofá y mientras bebía pequeños sorbos de su té admiraba a su acompañante en secreto.

Cada uno en un extremo del amplio sofá, charlaban animadamente, a veces reían, otras veces simplemente se limitaban a observar el crepitar de los leños en la chimenea. A veces uno desviaba la mirada hacia el otro y se volteaba al instante para pasar desapercibido. Una clase de juego de niños instaurado involuntariamente. Katniss miraba las esculpidas facciones de Finnick por unos segundos y retomaba su visual al crepitar de las llamas. Él por su parte, admiraba las curvas de la mujer a su derecha y luego bebía su té deleitándose en los extraños movimientos de las llamas.

Katniss dejó su taza sobre la mesa de café y subió sus piernas al sofá hasta rodear sus rodillas con sus brazos. Miraba fijamente el fuego sin entender las palabras dichas por su acompañante cuando lo sorprendió en la entrada. Lentamente sus pensamientos fueron esparciéndose, el sueño tocaba la puerta y sus parpados se sentían tan pesado que tuvo que ceder a su intento de cierre. Finnick estaba demasiado abstraído en una pintura de Katniss que el panadero le había regalado y no se dio cuenta de que su amiga dormía hasta que la cabeza de ella terminó sobre su regazo.

Se sorprendió mirando a la chica como si fuese la primera vez que la veía. Su rostro estaba sereno y era realmente bonita. Su nariz pequeña, sus labios rosados, las largas pestañas rizadas decorando sus ojos. Acarició su mejilla apenas con la yema de su pulgar, como si Katniss fuera el cristal más fino y un contacto más fuerte fuese a romperla. La chica no se inmutó, su respiración era calma y él simplemente disfrutó el momento que el destino parecía regalarle. Acarició su mejilla y su cabello, ella sonreía, acurrucada cada vez más cerca de su cuerpo.

En un momento se estremeció y supo que la chica necesitaba el calor de las sábanas para dormir mejor. Se levantó con cuidado y la alzó en brazos. La castaña rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, ocultándose en el hueco de su cuello por segunda vez en el día. El mayor se estremeció, el aliento cálido de Katniss en su arteria no era más que una distracción para su cometido. Respiró profundamente antes de avanzar hacia la habitación principal.

Dejó a Katniss en la cama, o al menos eso intentó. Lo único que logró fue acostarse junto a ella porque la chica se negaba en rotundo a soltar su camisa.

— Quédate esta noche… — los ojos de la chica estaban cerrados, sus labios arrastraban las palabras, Katniss hablaba en sueños — solo esta noche…

— Katniss — susurró tratando de liberar su ropa del agarre — no soy….

— Finn tengo miedo — musitó de pronto y su cuerpo tembló.

Ella no creía que él era Peeta. Katniss quería que el gran Finnick Odair durmiera con ella. Se reprendió a si mismo por creerse tanta cosa. Acarició con suavidad la mano de la chica y esta soltó la tela de su camisa. Se recostó en la cama por fuera de las mantas y tomó la mano de Katniss, con motivos de seguridad por supuesto.

…

 _Corrían, estaba oscuro y el olor era tan fuerte, a cloacas, que su nariz se arrugaba constantemente. Sentía pasos a su espalda y frente a ella estaban Gale y una mujer que no logró reconocer. "Descansemos aquí" gritó la mujer metiéndose en un recoveco. Ella siguió los pasos firmes de Gale y se volteó a ver quienes iban detrás._

 _Pollux, Castor, Mesalla y Cressida, su equipo de grabación, se alegró por un momento, los extrañaba. Detrás de ellos, Finnick, una sonrisa estúpida se coló en su rostro. El vencedor del Cuatro venía acompañado por un joven rubio que buscó sus ojos enseguida y ella acalló un grito en su mano. Los ojos azules del recién llegado la miraban de arriba abajo en busca de heridas y luego la abrazó. "Peeta", su voz en un susurro, no entendía como había tardado tanto en darle un nombre al rostro que veía._

 _No entendía mucho así que se dedicó a escuchar más que a hablar. Misión, matar a Snow, rebelión, palabras sueltas que decían poco y nada. Katniss odiaba esos sueños encriptados que tenía de vez en cuando. Todos dormían, todos menos Peeta y ella que tenían la primer guardia._

— _Te extraño— le dijo en voz baja y él la miró extrañado._

— _Katniss no nos hemos separado nunca…_

— _Cierto— se reprendió acariciando la mejilla del rubio, desvió la mirada al resto en busca del otro y lo encontró observándola, un sonrojo cruzó sus mejillas._

 _Un ruido los puso a todos en alerta. Un siseo se oía en cada túnel. La mujer, que parecía ser la líder, salió a revisar y luego de unos momentos los mando a moverse. De vuelta en los túneles Katniss se apegó a Peeta y a Finnick._

 _Los acontecimientos se sucedieron con rapidez y ella apenas era consiente de otra cosa más que sus pasos salpicando al recorrer las alcantarillas mientras corría. Más y más rápido, sintiendo la mano de Finnick en su hombro para asegurarse de que seguía detrás. Atrás, a unos cuantos metros, los dueños de los siseos. Unos seres horribles, blancos y deformes, de la altura de un ser humano pero con la mandíbula prominente, como la de un cocodrilo. Las bestias, los mutos, chillaban y se movían rápidos hacia ellos. Pollux iba delante, los guiaba, le hacía señas a su hermano de que a unos metros apenas estaba la salida. Giraban en un recodo y en otro, a la izquierda primero y a la derecha después. Un muto salió de la nada y arrancó la cabeza de la líder esparciendo la sangre por todos lados. Gale disparó, certero, a la cabeza de la bestia._

 _Pudo vislumbrar más adelante unas escaleras que subían y parecían no tener fin. Pollux fue el primero en subir. Cressida tenía un arma enorme y disparaba sin parar a los monstruos que aparecían por todos lados. Peeta subía las escaleras, gritaba su nombre, pero ella estaba ocupada, buscando los ojos verde mar. Disparó una flecha a la cabeza de uno que intentaba hincar sus dientes en la pierna de Peeta. Le gritó que subiera que ella iría detrás. Por fin lo vio y se maravilló al verlo en acción. Finnick, con su tridente, arrancaba trozos de las bestias a un lado y otro. Gale estaba en las escaleras, le gritaba que subiera en ese instante. Finnick la vio en el último segundo, le sonrió y fue detrás de ella._

 _Subía los peldaños de dos en dos. Su pecho quemaba y estaba segura que en varias oportunidades había olvidado respirar. Llegó al final, Finnick le pisaba los talones. Se volteó y extendió su mano para ayudarle a subir. Sus ojos se encontraron y un Katniss muy bajito, seductor, muy a lo Finnick Odair, escapó de los labios del chico aferrándose al brazo de ella. Algo tiró de él y las pupilas se hicieron tan pequeñas que los ojos de Finnick eran solo verde. Se soltó de ella, no la arrastraría consigo._

 _Ella gritó su nombre a toda voz, él gritaba desamparado al sentir los dientes afilados en su carne. Le gritó, suplicó su nombre y ella entendió. Tomó una de sus flechas, de las rojas y apuntó a uno de los mutos._

— _¡Finnick! — grita y la flecha se incrusta en la blancuzca piel del muto y todo estalla en mil pedazos — ¡Finnick! ¡Finnick! ¡Fiiiiinn!_

…

~KATNISS POV~

— Katniss… — la voz era suave, melodiosa, me llamaba, pero estaba demasiado lejos — por favor despierta Katt…— su mano era cálida sobre mi mejilla y su caricia aplacó los latidos de mi corazón.

— Finnick…— mi voz era ronca, como siempre que despierto de un sueño— estás vivo — abrí mis ojos para descubrir una inmensidad verde observándome preocupada— te vi morir Finn… yo te maté—me incorporé en la cama sin notar las gotas saladas que resbalaban por mis mejillas.

— Estoy aquí preciosa— lo miré y era cierto, ahí estaba, entero, en mi cama— no llores Katniss por favor…

Quitó las lágrimas de mis mejillas y se quedó mirándome como en la mañana, absorto y yo no entendía nada, ni a él ni a mis sentimientos. No sabía lo que hacía, ni si aún estaba medio dormida pero lo abracé inspirando su aroma a hombre y a aire fresco. Debía estar loca, o soñando aun, porque su mirada era de cariño y yo necesitaba cariño. Lo ansiaba demasiado, contacto humano de verdad, sin restricciones.

Tomé sus mejillas y desvié la mirada de sus ojos sorprendidos, cerré los míos y roce por primera vez sus labios. El gran Finnick Odair estaba tan sorprendido que pasaron minutos antes de que respondiera mi beso, pero lo hizo y mi corazón dio un vuelco.

Y esa noche comprendí que yo también había olvidado a Peeta y que su lugar había sido ocupado por él, que ahora rozaba mi nuca con su mano, acercándome a él, besándome tan dulcemente que desee nunca despertar de ese sueño.

* * *

 **Estoy segura de que no soy yo la que está escribiendo esto jajaja. Se me hace tan raro escribir sobre Finnick y Katniss… tan divertido también.**

 **Espero que les esté gustando!**

 **Con cariño atentamente, Anna Scheler.**


	4. -4-

**Declaimer: La Trilogía "Los Juegos del Hambre" y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo soy una fan con suficiente imaginación como para inventar locuras, no recibo ni un centavo. Esta historia participa para el reto propuesto por LizethMellark en Pidiendo teselas del foro "El diente de león".**

 **¡Alerta! Es una historia extraña llena de blasfemia literaria comparable a una mala adaptación cinematográfica. De ante mano te advierto, es Finnis, no llegues al final solo para enviarme al Árbol del Ahorcado ¿sí? Muchas Gracias.**

* * *

.Capítulo 4.

Los golpes rudos en la puerta despertaron a la dueña de casa. Katniss miró asustada buscando a alguien al otro lado de la cama. Ahí estaba él, aun durmiendo. Los golpes seguían así que no tuvo más opción que levantarse, lo que implicaba abandonar su cálido capullo de mantas y aventurarse en su gélida habitación. Buscó una bata, la puso sobre sus hombros amarrándola a su cintura para que el calor de su cuerpo no escapara y bajó las escaleras tocando sus labios, preguntándose porque había soñado algo como eso.

Abrió la puerta y el frío de fuera se coló por debajo de su abrigo. En la puerta estaba Haymitch, enojado, y se le quedó mirando de manera extraña.

— Llevo media hora tocando preciosa — traía algo bajo el brazo — ¿Tanto te alegras de verme? — le da un leve pellizco en la mejilla, que la castaña sabe que está ruborizada.

— No realmente Haymitch, la gente normal tiende a dormir — masculló la castaña haciéndose a un lado sobando su rostro mientras su vecino entraba.

— Entonces…. El rubor en tus mejillas es por Finnick… — la chica se sonrojó aún más ante el pique de su viejo mentor.

— O es rabia embotellada en mis mejillas por tu impertinencia — respondió mordaz y la risa que escuchó le aceleró el pulso.

— ¿Siempre eres tan cariñosa por las mañanas Katniss? — Finnick bajaba las escaleras, su pelo estaba desordenado y su rostro estaba aún adormilado.

— Es un encanto… — la aludida dirigió una mirada furiosa a Haymitch — traje pan… lo hizo Hazelle para mí pero pensé que podía compartirlo — se puso a cortarlo en la mesa de la cocina, Katniss puso la tetera al fuego con abundante agua.

— Que amable de tu parte despertarnos para desayunar — él hombre del Cuatro era puro encanto, ella solo dirigía miradas nerviosas a cualquier parte que no fuera él.

Desayunaron, Haymitch y Finnick intentando reírse a costa de la pobre Katniss, de su mal humor matutino. Al final, incluso ella reía, un poco. Haymitch les dijo que el día se presentaba de maravillas para un picnic en la pradera y Finnick asintió con tanta emoción que la chica en llamas no pudo negarse. El mayor no los acompañaría, aún tenía resaca, pero les deseaba lo mejor para la velada.

— Oh vamos Katniss, la pradera es hermosa en todos lados ¿por qué tenemos que movernos tanto? — habían pasado unas horas hasta que prepararon todo y desde hace varios minutos Finnick era obligado a caminar vendado.

— No seas un quejica Odair — estaba incomoda, el mayor solo accedió a caminar a ciegas si iba de su mano, así que ahí estaban caminando por el prado tomados de la mano.

— Estas alejándome para asesinarme ¿Verdad? — bromeó el ojiverde apretando suavemente el agarre y un impulso eléctrico recorrió ambos cuerpos.

— Lo pensé, está claro — siguió ella deteniéndose de pronto y él tardó en notarlo por lo que terminó chocando contra su espalda, apoyando su mano libre en la cintura de la chica— por reírte de mí… pero recapacité — se puso detrás de él antes de quitar la venda— decidí primero mostrarte este lugar.

— Wooow… — ante ellos el lago al que Katniss iba con su padre, el recóndito y secreto lugar, el favorito de la castaña, ahora se extendía ante los ojos del joven.

— Bienvenido a mi trozo favorito del Doce — habló en voz baja, incapaz de perturbar la paz de aquel lugar — aunque en realidad ya no estemos dentro del Doce.

— Estamos en el bosque… es hermoso Katt — volteó hacia ella, perdiéndose en sus ojos grises y tuvo que reprimir el impulso de besarla en ese instante, de decirle que ella era aún más bonita que aquel lugar.

— Es un secreto Finn — ella le sostuvo la mirada por tanto tiempo que creyó que no había pestañado ni una sola vez — no puedes decirle a nadie — sonrió, a quien le diría de todos modos.

— Está a salvo conmigo — hizo el gesto típico de mi boca está sellada y luego apartó un mechón rebelde del rostro de la chica, colocándolo detrás de su oreja acariciando su piel.

— Eso espero — volvió a sonreír golpeando suavemente su brazo.

Un mantel sobre la hierba, diferentes bocadillos, bebidas y risas a montones. Hablaban de banalidades, sobre la paz, los distritos, Haymitch y la bebida, cosas simples lejos de temas importantes, como ellos, o sus difuntos prometidos. Disfrutaron del paisaje y la paz que el lugar irradiaba. Intercambiaban miradas espías, turnándose para observar al otro, intentando en vano que el otro no se diera cuenta, pero Finnick ya no podía más.

— Katniss…— la mirada gris se posó en él pero su vista seguía en el leve movimiento del agua — ¿hablaremos de lo que ocurrió ayer?

— Ayer — tragó saliva, había sido un sueño, o no — yo…

— Pensaste que era Peeta — ella pensó que era una pregunta, pero él estaba afirmándolo, seguía sin mirarla — aún lo amas verdad.

— Alto — exigió ella — detente… no sigas — limpió una lágrima que asomaba en sus ojos acercándose a él obligándolo a mirarle— yo… no pensaba en Peeta, no creí estar besándolo a él — vio como los ojos verdes se hacían más grandes, atentos para ver si había verdad en sus palabras — No sé porque lo hice Finn… pero te quería a ti.

— ¿De qué hablas? — era escéptico, para él los sentimientos iban en una sola dirección, la suya, no creía que ella sintiese algo por él — mientes, no es necesario Katniss — se levantó alejándose unos pasos de ella.

— Finnick — se molestó, intentaba ser sincera, abrirse con él, porqué era tan desconfiado, porque no podía creerle, acaso ella no era suficiente — escúchame por favor — se levantó yendo hacia él.

— No Katniss, le prometí a Haymitch que no te haría caer en mi red, que no serias una de mis… "chicas" — lo soltó de golpe tomándole por los hombros para mantener cierta distancia, el calificativo le sentó fatal a la castaña que lo miró enfadada.

— Soy lo suficiente mayor como para decidir por mí misma lo que quiero — se plantó frente aquella persona sacudiéndose un poco hasta que el agarre del ojiverde cedió— a Haymitch le gusta cuidarme pero puedo tomar mis decisiones — dudó, su mano temblorosa se posó en la mejilla bronceada — no mentiré Finnick… desde que llegaste al Doce diste vuelta mi mundo.

— Kat… — los dedos de Katniss estaban helados sobre sus labios, lo calló.

—Sé que nos llevamos años, que tú has estado con muchas y yo… solo he tenido a Peeta y no lo tuve demasiado tiempo — el recuerdo de los ojos azules le hizo temblar — tampoco diré que descubrí estos sentimientos hace mucho porque realmente tu llegada aquí los hizo florecer, pero Finnick yo…

Finnick no necesitó más palabras. Pelearía con el mentor luego. Se preguntaría como seguir con todo el cúmulo de sentimientos, luego. En ese instante, solo pensó en lo mucho que ansiaba un beso de sus labios. Sus manos fuertes tomaron con delicadeza la cintura de la chica, le atrajo hacia él y robó un beso. Ella rodeó su cuello con sus brazos para impedir que se aleje, sin saber que luego de esa declaración, él no iría a ningún lado.

Un beso tierno, lleno de anhelos y miedos, un beso que demostraba la incertidumbre, el pesar de no ser correspondido que se iba con cada bocanada de aire que tanto se esforzaban por tomar. Se separaron por la necesidad de oxígeno, las mejillas de ella irradiaban luz y él se moría por besarlas, y lo hizo, lleno de besos el rostro de la castaña incapaz de contener la alegría de ser correspondido por ella, porque se había hecho a la idea de que en aquella pelea, el gran Finnick no tenía chances de ganar.

Volver a la Aldea fue un proceso lento. No querían dejar la orilla del lago, no cuando esta tenía un significado tan profundo. Además, volver a casa de Katniss era tener que enfrentarse en un momento u otro al ex mentor del Sinsajo y ninguno de los dos quería tomar las consecuencias.

* * *

 **Este capítulo es algo más corto que los anteriores, ¡pero es el más importante! Al menos por ahora ;D**

 **Espero les esté gustando el ritmo que lleva esta historia. Probablemente hayan notado que Katniss es un poco Ooc pero esto se debe básicamente a que sin Peeta no es la misma Katniss de la trilogía. Espero que ese pequeño cambio no moleste demasiado a sus ojos lectores sino, díganme en los reviews!**

 **~º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º~**

 **Infinitas gracias por los reviews y favs. Espero que me comenten que les ha parecido este!** **En el foro El diente de león hay un reto de escritura bastante interesante tanto para nuevos escritores como para los que ya llevamos un tiempo con esto. Es para narrar algo que todos desde que empezamos a leer decidimos querer hacer solo para cerrar la herida que nos han abierto. Una suerte de ojo por ojo. Deportes extremos busca participantes que quieran narrar desde un POV o tercera persona, la muerte de un personaje de la trilogía.**

 **Tanto para el foro como el reto tienen un link directo en mi perfil.**

~º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º~ **  
**

 **Sin más me despido, ¡buen inicio de semana!**

 **Con cariño atentamente, Anna Scheler.**


	5. -5-

**Disclaimer: La Trilogía "Los Juegos del Hambre" y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo soy una fan con suficiente imaginación como para inventar locuras, no recibo ni un centavo. Esta historia participa para el reto propuesto por LizethMellark en Pidiendo teselas del foro "El diente de león".**

 **¡Alerta! Es una historia extraña llena de blasfemia literaria comparable a una mala adaptación cinematográfica. De ante mano te advierto, es Finnis, no llegues al final solo para enviarme al Árbol del Ahorcado ¿sí? Muchas Gracias.**

* * *

.Capítulo 5.

Estaban en el andén. El tren llegaba a las cinco de la tarde y apenas eran las cuatro pero ya no podían estar en la casa. Katniss miraba un punto fijo en la nada, jugando con sus dedos nerviosamente. Finnick la observaba preguntándose qué pasaría por su cabeza en ese momento, ella lo descubrió mirándolo y él apartó la mirada enfocándola en sus pertenencias.

Había pasado una semana desde que se besaron con la pradera de testigo. Los siguientes días Katniss se encerró en sí misma y solo se oía su voz durante las pesadillas. Unos horribles gritos que enloquecían a Finnick que se quedaba al otro lado de la puerta porque la castaña cerraba con llave y bloqueaba la puerta. Así que el chico de los cabellos color bronce esperaba hasta que la escuchaba jadear intentando recuperar oxígeno y volvía a su cuarto. Al quinto día el teléfono de la casa de Katniss sonó, cuando ella contestó una chica pidió por Finnick. Un sentimiento embargó a la vencedora mientras le pasaba el auricular al aludido, que conversó animadamente con la desconocida. Unos cuantos minutos después cortó la comunicación y le anuncio a su anfitriona que debía volver al Cuatro.

Ella no exigió explicaciones y él prefirió no contarle así que ahí estaban, sin haber tenido una conversación apropiada sobre sus sentimientos. Él se iba, quien sabe cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que volviera a verle pero no podía entender sus sentimientos y mucho menos hablar de ellos. Haymitch miraba a los dos personajes sacando sus propias conclusiones cuando el tren arribó a la estación. Finnick se despidió de Haymitch con un abrazo y se quedó apenas unos segundos pensando cómo se despediría de ella, pero la chica le ganó a sus pensamientos. Se levantó del banco en donde estaba sentada y se colgó del cuello del mayor aspirando su aroma una última vez.

— Cuídate Finn — susurró apegándose a su cuello y el aliento cálido hizo estremecer al chico— hablaremos algún día de eso… — él asintió, sabía a qué se refería — espero volver a verte pronto — el tren hizo sonar la chicharra, solo quedaban cinco minutos antes de que partiera.

— Prométeme que no te iras a ninguna parte — le sonríe picando con suavidad en su frente— sé una buena chica Katniss y… están obligados a ir a visitarme — amplió aún más su sonrisa y depositó un beso en la frente de la chica que se separó sin ganas de su cuerpo.

Finnick se subió al tren y ella caminó al lado de su ventana hasta que la estación llegó a su fin. Lo extrañaría, aun cuando los últimos días ella había sido una escoria, saber que él estaba al otro lado para cuidarla de sus pesadillas le reconfortaba enormemente. Ahora estaría sola de nuevo y las pesadillas serían aún más horribles.

…

Katniss cumplió la promesa de no irse. Ayudaba a Haymitch, iba de caza y cultivaba en su huerto las plantas que Prim y su madre más usaban, aunque ellas no estuvieran allí para darles un uso. Las llamaba de vez en cuando, habían ascendido a Primrose a medico asistente y su madre tenía un puesto importante.

Su pequeño patito se había mudado al Cuatro y le contaba animada que estaba siendo cortejada por un pescador de allí. Katniss sonreía ante el entusiasmo de su hermana, pero no podía evitar pensar en su propio pescador. Pensó en contarle a la rubia sobre la estadía de Finnick, sobre la bruma de sentimientos que el de ojos verdes había dejado en su corazón. No lo hizo, Prim tenía cosas en las que ocupar su tiempo, no debía perderlo en su hermana.

…

— Vamos Haymitch una semana en la playa no va a matarte— ella no estaba segura de ir, pero ir sola conllevaba demasiados riesgos, demasiado tiempo a solas con el ojiverde — ¡por favor!

— Katniss eres un fastidio — fue todo lo que dijo su mentor apoyado en la puerta de la habitación de la castaña viendo como ella empacaba una maleta con lo necesario — tengo que cuidar de mis animalitos — los ojos grises miraron con asco al hombre, odiaba los gansos de su vecino — también debo cuidar tu huerto preciosa.

— Oh vamos eres un llorica — cierra a presión la maleta y la baja al suelo — queda una hora para que salga el tren… ¿Me acompañaras a la estación al menos?

— Alguien debe cargarle la maleta su majestad — le dedica una mirada al mentor que se ríe de ella.

Un andén desierto, una corta despedida y de pronto Katniss se ve en un viaje que no sabe que le depara. No ha hablado con Finnick en más de un mes, no le ha viso en más de seis, tiene pánico. No sabe porque el hombre se fue sin dar explicaciones, ni porque le llamo una mujer a su casa. Entiende menos aquellos sentimientos que le embargan de vez en cuando piensa en "las chicas" de Odair. Su cabeza es un lío y ni siquiera mirar los árboles correr por la ventana le apacigua.

Finalmente se queda dormida unas cuantas horas. Despierta cuando están saliendo de la estación del Cinco. Tiene la garganta seca así que hace un paseo hasta el vagón comedor y desayuna algo. La mujer que atiende casi se desmaya al verla y le sirven lujosamente aunque ella haya pedido un chocolate caliente y unas galletas. Come moderadamente pero acepta con gusto el jugo de naranja recién exprimido. El sabor cítrico le llena el alma y le recuerda a su padre y al rostro feliz de Prim cuando comieron naranjas en año nuevo. Parece que ha pasado una vida desde ese instante y realmente ha sido así.

Finnick no está allí para recibirla. Se supone que es una sorpresa. Prim está allí. Alta, sonriente y con su trenza rubia se parece un poco más a su hermana mayor. Aunque aquellos ojos azules siempre serán una diferencia y un recordatorio, del panadero, de su madre que otra vez la dejó de lado. Escucha a su hermana hablar de su pretendiente mientras montan en un carro y recorren la ciudad pesquera. Va a preguntar por el vencedor, pero no debe hacerlo. El pequeño patito tiene buena relación con Finnick, sabe dónde vive y más importante, sabe dónde está en ese momento.

No deja de observar a su rubia favorita mientras esta conduce desde una punta de la ciudad hasta la otra donde está el puerto. Es una mujer hecha y derecha a pesar de sus cortos diecinueve. Se da cuenta de cuanto le ha extrañado, pero aun así no puede evitar sentir que es mejor de esa manera. Ella en el Doce y su pequeña aquí, por su cuenta, siendo feliz lejos de la locura que ella sufre cada noche.

— Bien aquí es… supongo que Finnick estará por aquí, aun no es hora de que esté en el mar, llegamos justo a tiempo — sonríe abiertamente.

— Será bueno ver a un viejo amigo — musita la castaña intentando que su hermana no descubra lo nerviosa que está.

— Seguro que si… te veré en la cena ¿Si? — Le da un corto abrazo antes de subirse de nuevo al coche — él sabe dónde vivo y te llevará a mi casa…no puedo esperar a que conozcas a Sey…

Suspira varias veces antes de internarse en el mercado que se establece a un lado del puerto. Algunas cabezas se levantan mientras avanza por los pasillos. Todo huele a sal y a pescado y ciertamente el olor logra marearla un poco. Cuando un agente de la paz se le acerca casi se alegra. Pregunta por Finnick Odair y el hombre le indica que debiera estar en la dársena K y le indica el camino a seguir. Camina apresurada para salir de aquel lugar y al llegar a la entrada, nadie le dice nada cuando intenta pasar. Vuelve a preguntar, pero no escucha la respuesta que le brinda un anciano. Ha visto el cabello cobrizo, le ha reconocido.

— Gracias — musita y por costumbre entrega al hombre una de sus muchas monedas, camina algunos pasos, siente su corazón latir a prisa — Finnick — exclama de pie frente a una pequeña embarcación amarrada a la dársena K.

— ¿Si? — El aludido se da vuelta y se queda petrificado a un escaso metro de la castaña, sus miradas se fusionan — Katniss — es apenas un susurro, casi un suspiro, acorta el espacio entre ambos saltando a la base de madera y aferra a la chica entre sus musculosos brazos.

— Hola Finn — apenas corresponde su abrazo colocando sus manos en su espalda, el chico no lleva camiseta y eso no puede más que cohibirla.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Se separa apenas para ver la mirada gris — ¿Cuándo llegaste? — Vuelve a la barca y le tiende una mano para que suba con él — llegaste justo a tiempo…iré a dar un paseo.

— Dijiste que podía venir — sube con él y enseguida se sienta, es diferente a la sensación del tren, pisar sobre algo tan inestable — hace menos de una hora, Prim me trajo hasta aquí, ella tenía que trabajar…

— Genial — le oye decir mientras desamarra la gruesa cuerda que mantiene a la embarcación cerca de la dársena— ¿Haymitch ha venido contigo?

— No, creo que le teme al agua — ambos ríen — estamos más arriba que las playas donde estuvimos en la gira ¿verdad?

— ¿La gira? — lo ve concentrado mientras mueve el timón.

— Si, cuando gané…ganamos los Juegos — la mirada verde se posa en la castaña.

— Si estamos más arriba — señala un punto en la lejanía — te llevaré a un lugar diferente esta vez.

~KATNISS POV~

Agradezco que mi hermana insistiera en que llevara traje de baño debajo del vestido veraniego que elegí usar y que me bañara en protector solar antes de dejarme bajar de su coche. Siento el sol quemar mi piel y se siente fantástico. Mi primer temor de marearme por el agua se ha desvanecido al sentir la brisa en mi rostro y la frescura del agua mientras avanzamos hacia el horizonte.

Finnick está concentrado y frunce el ceño de vez en cuando. Apenas voltea a mirarme y no puedo evitar preguntarme si lo que paso en el Doce fue una alucinación mía. He repetido los eventos una y otra vez en mi cabeza, pero y si fueron una jugada de mi desgastado cerebro, ¿Qué sería de mí?

— ¿Cómo has estado?

— ¿Eh? — me atrapa viéndole, no he escúchalo lo que ha dicho, siento mis mejillas calentarse.

— ¿Cómo has estado? — ríe preguntándolo nuevamente, volteo a ver el mar para que no noté lo avergonzada que estoy.

— Bien… he vuelto a cazar regularmente, parte de la carne nos la quedamos Haymitch y yo, el resto se lo doy a Sae… ella cocina para los agricultores — le veo asentir — ¿Es peligroso nadar por aquí? — el agua está fría cuando meto la mano en ella, hace cosquillas a la velocidad que vamos.

— Podrían comerte los tiburones si… — le miro espantada quitando la mano enseguida, emite una larga carcajada y me mira divertido — lo siento, debiste ver tu rostro Katniss… sigues siendo demasiado inocente.

— Oh… calla Odair — me cruzo de brazos evitando mirarle.

— Ya casi llegamos y podrás nadar…

— Ahora no quiero nadar.

— Te comerán las gaviotas entonces.

— Nada va a comerme — me levanto y siento de nuevo la inestabilidad de un trozo de madera flotando en una gran masa de agua.

— Quieta marinera, caerás y te comerá… — me toma del antebrazo y sonríe de manera casual — ya no sé qué puede comerte — frunce el ceño unos segundos, voltea a ver al frente y me mira sonriente — hemos llegado… la isla Finnick…

— Ya veo, el tamaño de tu ego se mide en una isla privada…

— Ya sabes, demasiado dinero por el trabajo sucio de Snow — es como un puñal en el estómago — debía gastarlo en algo.

— Bromeaba — musito cohibida — lo siento….

— También bromeaba, fue antes de que Snow empezara a venderme — la oscuridad no se ha ido de sus ojos verdes cuando vuelve a sonreírme.

Llegamos a un pequeño muelle. Me quedo estática mientras él amarra el barco. Se mueve con soltura, veo sus músculos en tensión al ajustar la cuerda. Toma con fuerza mi mano para ayudarme a bajar. Acabo apoyando mi otra mano en su hombro para mantener el equilibrio. En cuanto estoy en una superficie sin movimiento suelta mi mano y empieza a caminar. Me apresuro a seguirle hasta quedar a su lado. Le escucho decir que en realidad Snow le había regalado la isla en su decimosexto cumpleaños. A partir de ese día él podía ser vendido y ese fue el obsequio que la Serpiente le había impuesto a cambio de su libertad. No puedo entender porque sigue viniendo a este lugar con lo que representa. Minutos después llegamos a una escultura tallada en madera. Un hombre y una mujer, con tres niños. Reconozco a Finnick, tiene unos catorce años en la escultura pero han repetido tantas veces sus Juegos que es imposible no identificarlo.

Así que es su familia, él sigue de largo hacia una cabaña. Yo no puedo evitar detenerme, una placa de bronce a los pies de la estatua dice que ha sido el padre de Finn quien talló la madera hasta darle la forma de su amada familia. Los hermanos pequeños del vencedor no sobrepasan los diez años, su madre es joven y su padre aunque luce mayor, tiene una sonrisa jovial que me recuerda al mío. Están muertos, Finnick lo dijo en las propos que grabamos en el Trece. Para salvar a Annie de los Juegos él hizo algunas jugadas peligrosas y acabaron matando a su familia mientras él estaba en la coronación de la chica.

— Creí que venias detrás de mí — no volteo a verle, estoy hipnotizada por la escultura — ¿Katniss?

—…— apenas emito un sonido extraño entre el asentimiento y la negación— No puedo evitar pensar en lo terrible que debió ser perderlos…

No contesta nada a mi afirmación y me siento una idiota. Estuve encerrada en mi misma tanto tiempo sin tener razones suficientes. Yo solo perdí a Peeta, tenía a mi madre, a mi hermana, a Gale. Finnick perdió a sus padres para salvar a Annie y hacerla vencedora. Luego perdió a su mentora para salvar a Peeta en el Quarter Quell. Finalmente perdió a Annie y a su mejor amiga Johanna. Perdió demasiado y aun así volvió al Cuatro y ayudo en la reconstrucción, donó parte de sus ahorros a la reapertura de la economía local y encendió mi llama nuevamente.

Volteo a verlo. Se ha puesto a caminar nuevamente, esta vez le sigo, en silencio. Observo el paisaje a nuestro alrededor. Detrás de la cabaña hay una enorme colina, que acaba en un risco. Alcanzo a ver la figura de una chica con el cabello al viento. Voy a decirle a Finnick cuando me doy cuenta de que los arboles están quietos. No hay ni un poco de brisa así que esa figura es otra escultura, lo dejo pasar.

Lo que parecía ser una cabañita en la playa acaba siendo una pequeña mansión de madera y concreto. Hay personas que nos reciben, saludan a Finnick refiriéndose a él como señor y me dedican reverencias. Está lujosamente decorada pero no hay alfombras, algo normal si no deseas vivir limpiando la arena que entrara de una u otra forma. Los cuadros me producen un estremecimiento. Siempre supe que Finn admiraba el arte de Peeta, pero ver al menos diez cuadros suyos en las salas y pasillos me causa un escalofrío en la columna. Acabamos en la cocina. Una muchacha de bonitos ojos ambarinos nos sonríe. El ojiverde le pide que se vaya, ella asiente y sale por la puerta que usamos para entrar.

— ¿Cuánto planeas quedarte? — sirve dos vasos con un líquido ligeramente rosado y hielos, bebo con impaciencia.

— ¿Ya estás echándome? — me desconcierta con una sonora carcajada.

— No, solo intento armar un itinerario — hace el mismo gesto y acento que el que usaba Effie, rio también.

— Al menos una semana… mi madre llega el jueves.

— Hace mucho que no ves a tu familia, ¿Verdad?

— Los mismos que hace que no te veía a ti hasta hace unos meses — musito cohibida, avergonzada por mi propia debilidad.

— Seguro estarán felices de verte.

— ¿Y si no? — sé que Prim estaba feliz de verme, pero tiene su vida aquí, quizás mi presencia le traiga recuerdos malos.

— Oh vamos Katniss, tu madre y tu hermana te aman… si te dejaron sola fue para no ver tu destrucción — su mano cruza la barra tallada en la que estamos enfrentados y toma mi mano con firmeza.

— ¿Igual que tú? — mi pregunta es ambigua, lo sé, pero jamás fui una persona directa.

— Tenia cosas que arreglar aquí… no quería irme sin más.

— Seguro — acabo mi bebida — ¿nadaremos?

— Podemos ir a la playa si gustas — me dedica la misma sonrisa que hace tantos años, la segunda vez que le vi, antes del desfile de tributos.

— ¿Y el risco? He visto una plataforma allí — me mira con sorpresa.

— El risco es todo un reto, está algo alto para alguien inexperta.

— Sabes que no puedes retarme sin sufrir las consecuencias Odair — sonríe de lado, pero sus ojos se han ensombrecido.

— Vale… subiremos entonces, solo dame unos minutos.

No me deja sola mucho tiempo. Tiene una cesta en una mano con lo que parece ser una manta y dos toallas de aspecto esponjoso. Toma algunas bebidas del refrigerador y me dedica una sonrisa. Salimos por la puerta de atrás. Tiene un patio trasero hermoso, con piscina y muebles de jardín. Por un camino de rocas llegamos a una cerca. Desde allí hay unas escaleras que llevan a lo más alto de la colina. Terminamos jadeando al llegar a la cima. Finnick se burla de mi pésimo estado físico. Le miro con el ceño fruncido. Llego casi al borde del acantilado y miro hacia abajo. El mar está calmo porque no hay viento y siento enormes ganas de arrojarme al abismo. Soñé cientos de veces con ello, pero acababa muerta, porque deseaba estarlo.

— Hay… hay un elevador — miro con rabia al pescador que ríe más y más poniendo una mano en sus costillas.

— Solo se puede acceder a él desde el agua.

— Mientes Finnick puedo ver el camino — su risa me contagia y acabamos los dos riendo como tontos.

— Lo siento — susurra dejando la cesta en el cuello, saca la manta y la extiende sobre el césped.

— Eres un mal amigo — me echo sobre la manta y observo el cielo desprovisto de nubes, celeste en su inmensidad.

— Seguro que si — se sienta en el extremo más alejado de mí, siento la barrera entre ambos — tenemos unas horas antes del almuerzo si quieres nadar te toca saltar.

Le observo decidida. Me siento sobre la manta y me quito las cómodas sandalias que traía puestas, me levanto y paso por sobre mi cabeza el vestido dejando al descubierto mi traje de baño y mi reconstruida piel. El extraño rompecabezas se ha ido hace tiempo, pero la sensación permanece, así que cuando Finnick se queda mirándome no puedo evitar cubrirme con la tela del vestido. Sonríe dulcemente y extiende su mano arrebatándolo de mis manos.

— Ve y vuela sinsajo.

Se pone en pie, le miro y sonrío. Tomo aire unas cuantas veces y echo a correr. Siento como el césped se convierte en roca, está caliente bajo mis pies. No cierro los ojos antes de saltar al vacío. Extiendo mis brazos y realmente se siente como si estuviera volando. Cuando apenas hay un metro antes de que me estrelle contra el agua, logro voltearme y juntar mis manos para entrar limpiamente, sin dolor. El agua está algo fría pero enseguida me amoldo a la temperatura. Nado tranquilamente, sintiendo mis músculos relajarse en contacto con el agua salada. Pasan unos minutos hasta que él salta. El sol me impide verlo bien pero da un par de vueltas antes de zambullirse en el agua a unos cuantos metros de mí.

Emerge aún más lejos y aunque espero que se acerque, no lo hace. Se dedica a flotar sobre el agua. Me pongo a nadar hacia la orilla. No lo nota, o al menos no me grita que me quede. Me subo al elevador y asciendo rápidamente de nuevo a la cima. Al llegar reparo de nuevo en la estatua de la joven con el cabello al viento. Es una escultura enorme y tampoco me lleva mucho reconocerla. Annie Cresta mide casi tres metros y está hecha con sumo detalle y hasta fue pintada. A sus pies está la firma de Finnick.

" _Aunque todo sea distinto recordaré cada palabra que dijimos en este sitio. Flotaremos en el espacio por siempre mi amor. Finnick"_

Repaso las letras de la placa una y otra vez. Miro hacia arriba y veo a Annie observar el horizonte. Lleva una cuerda en una mano y una caracola en la otra. Recuerdo que Finnick me dijo que de ella sacó la manía de amarrar nudos cuando los nervios le excedían. No tengo muchas memorias de la pelirroja que se volvió loca luego de sus juegos. Viene a mi mente como Finnick no podía levantarse de su cama en días sabiendo que su amada era torturada en el Capitolio. Quizás él mentía, tal vez aún amaba a Annie y por eso no quería subir aquí, porque era su lugar con ella.

— No… es...correcto.

Me alejo de la escultura todo lo que puedo hasta llegar de nuevo al borde. Finnick no está en el agua. No alcanzo a verle. Tampoco está en el elevador, no se ha movido de su sitio, sigue arriba. Uso mi mano como visera para poder ver si se ha alejado del borde pero no le veo. El hombre es un buen nadador, no podría ahogarse ¿O sí?

Me desespero, recorro el borde del acantilado intentando ver el cabello cobrizo, su bronceada piel, su llamativo traje de baño rojo. No le encuentro y me estresa. Puede que le haya dado un calambre o algo.

— Katniss ¿Qué buscas? — Volteo atrás, está a salvo — ¿Qué te ocurre? — tiene una botella en la mano, había ido hasta la cesta, suspiro de alivio.

— No te oí subir — exclamo agitada — creí que te había pasado algo.

— Subí detrás de ti — acota — todo está bien, aléjate del borde o podrías…

No alcanza a decirlo. Mis pies están algo húmedos aun, resbalo con una piedra al borde del desfiladero y no puedo recobrar el equilibrio.

— ¡Katniss!

Veo a cámara lenta como Finnick no alcanza a tomar mi mano cuando me precipito hacia la nada. No sé porque no reacciono. Tal vez es su rostro de consternación, mi nombre en un grito tan estridente, su mirada de pánico. No puedo hacer nada más que ver su rostro en mis pupilas hasta que siento el agua chocar en mi espalda desnuda. Abro la boca para emitir un grito de dolor y el agua salada invade mi garganta y llena mis pulmones. Intento mover los brazos y las piernas, pero todo escuece por el rudo choque contra el agua. Me arden los ojos y los pulmones. Veo la superficie pero soy incapaz de nadar.

Alcanzo a ver una figura a un metro de mí. Nada con rapidez. Mis ojos se cierran. Alcanzo a sentir la presión en mi muñeca y luego la nada misma.

* * *

 **¿Qué sería de un escritor sin los finales dramáticos? La respuesta es simple, aburrido xD. Este es el capítulo de hoy. Espero que te esté gustando Liz y a todo el que esté leyendo esto. Gracias por todos los comentarios. La semana que viene volvemos con más.**

 **Con cariño atentamente, Anna Scheler.**


	6. -6-

**Disclaimer: La Trilogía "Los Juegos del Hambre" y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo soy una fan con suficiente imaginación como para inventar locuras, no recibo ni un centavo. Esta historia participa para el reto propuesto por LizethMellark en Pidiendo teselas del foro "El diente de león".**

 **¡Alerta! Es una historia extraña llena de blasfemia literaria comparable a una mala adaptación cinematográfica. De ante mano te advierto, es Finnis, no llegues al final solo para enviarme al Árbol del Ahorcado ¿sí? Muchas Gracias.**

* * *

 **.Capítulo 6.**

~FINNICK POV~

Ver a Katniss con Annie, bueno su estatua, me hace plantearme algunas cosas. Hace tiempo que no subía aquí y traerla a ella no parecía lo más correcto, pero siempre he sido débil con las mujeres y aparentemente esta chica podría quitármelo todo con una sola de sus sonrisas. Ella observa absorta la figura que tallé para Annie en conmemoración a su coronación. Veo que murmura algo y luego se aleja, vuelve al borde del risco.

Decido ir a por una bebida, el agua de mar siempre da sed, quizás Katniss también quiera. Al volver al borde, le veo moverse preocupada. Mira hacia abajo, busca alguna cosa, quizás se le cayó algo, tal vez me busca a mí.

— Katniss ¿Qué buscas? — voltea a verme, tiene las pupilas dilatadas por el miedo— ¿Qué te ocurre?— me acerco otros dos pasos hacia ella, suspira de alivio.

— No te oí subir — exclama agitada — creí que te había pasado algo.

— Subí detrás de ti — menciono con soltura señalando el elevador— todo está bien, aléjate del borde o podrías…

Asiente, mira una última hacia abajo y vuelve a mirarme. Tiene una tímida sonrisa surcando su rostro cuando da un paso hacia mí. Se me corta la respiración cuando resbala. Soy incapaz de tomar su mano antes de que caiga. Un grito surge de lo profundo de mi garganta y quema al salir. Solo soy capaz de verla caer, no hace nada por cambiar de posición. Suelto la botella de soda que se hace añicos contra la roca y salto detrás de ella cayendo a unos metros de donde se supone que ella cayó. Cuando salgo a la superficie no logro ver su melena castaña en ninguna parte. Me acerco, grito su nombre pero no sale a flote. Vuelvo a sumergirme, veo las burbujas saliendo de su boca, cada vez menos. Noto que cierra los ojos, no responde a mis movimientos.

Salimos a la superficie, pero ella no respira. Estoy en shock, por primera vez en años estoy temblando. Le agito algunas veces pero no responde. Tomo aire, forzando a mis pulmones a obedecer y nos llevo a ambos a la orilla. Le monto en el elevador y mientras subimos, presiono su pecho y le infundo aire por la boca. No responde, por favor Katniss respira.

Le arrastro fuera del elevador y sigo practicándole primeros auxilios hasta que tose enérgicamente. Le pongo de costado, logrando que expulse todo el líquido en sus pulmones. Se aferra a mis brazos arañándolos. Tiembla de arriba abajo y me doy cuenta de que está sufriendo un episodio. Sé de sobra como se ven, como se sienten, Annie los tuvo desde que salió de la Arena. Aprendí mucho de ella y sé que es lo que tengo que hacer.

— Katniss… tienes que calmarte — la aferro a mi pecho, no deja de llorar ni moverse erráticamente — Ya pasó, estás bien… estarás bien.

— Lo siento — murmura sin dejar de llorar luego de unos minutos, ha dejado de patalear y sus manos descansan en mi espalda.

— Estás a salvo — beso su coronilla, suspiro de alivio y sé que ella también, no le suelto y ella tampoco hace algún esfuerzo por separarse de mí.

— Creí que moriría… — susurra contra mi pecho, su aliento cálido hace que me recorra un estremecimiento.

— Estás con el mejor nadador de Panem Katniss… ten un poco de fe en mí — ríe apenas, sus manos se mueven de mi espalda a mi pecho y ejerce presión hasta que sus encantadores ojos grises chocan con los míos.

— Te debo una Finn — no sé si es su experiencia cercana a la muerte o qué, pero desliza con delicadeza sus manos por mis hombros hasta mi cuello y une sus dedos en mi nuca apegándose hasta quedar oculta en mi cuello.

— No te la dejaré pasar — asiente débilmente, le abrazo también y estamos así unos cuantos minutos.

— Deberíamos bajar — musita separándose de mi rápidamente, se pone en pie y empieza a caminar hacia donde estaba la manta.

— Claro.

Estar detrás de ella me da tiempo suficiente para verla. No es que no lo notara en el preciso momento en el que se quitó el vestido, pero su traje de baño es muy bonito y le queda perfecto. Su cabello caoba le cae en la espalda formando rizos al estar húmedo. Le veo tomar una de las toallas, seca un poco su cabello y luego se envuelve en ella. Me quedo a un metro de ella viendo como lo recoge todo. Luce concentrada, tranquila, quizás demasiado después de una experiencia tan traumática.

Me descubre, voltea a verme y luego desvía la mirada, pero no es lo suficientemente rápida. Alcanzo a ver el rubor en sus mejillas, sus labios ligeramente separados. Recuerdo el tacto de esos labios, en su cama, en el prado, cuando trataba de que respirase de nuevo.

Lo primero que cruza mi mente es el rostro de Snow presentándome ante la primera mujer, también recuerdo la primera vez que me negué y como mi hermano menor murió la semana siguiente. Juré proteger al resto de mi familia y hasta que Annie entró a los Juegos, esa era mi misión, pero no podía dejar a mi amada morir sin tratar de salvarla. Así perdí al resto de mis parientes, así dejé a Annie sola, pero viva. Loca pero conmigo. Recuerdo a Snow en la coronación de la pelirroja, viéndome siempre a mí, apenas prestándole atención a la Vencedora actual. Quizás por eso ver a Katniss trae el recuerdo, protegerla es mi misión y conmigo, la chica en llamas corre el riesgo de extinguirse.

Tomamos el elevador. Está evitándome y no es nada discreta en ello. Observa cualquier punto, pero no a mí. Caminamos en silencio hasta la casa y también almorzamos en un silencio atroz. Quiero hablarle, decirle que me da igual, que realmente pelearía por la aprobación de Haymitch, que le quiero y que me es imposible olvidar sus besos. Pero no puedo, porque ella decide atiborrarse de pescado y patatas, beber agua en cantidades y luego de que me niegue a que lave nada me pide un cuarto en el que ducharse y descansar. Le enseño el cuarto de huéspedes, Lara le facilita ropa limpia. Nos agradece a ambos y se encierra. Me quedo alrededor de diez minutos frente a la puerta, oyendo el agua de la ducha caer.

Hago lo propio y me encierro en el estudio que ocupaba mamá cuando vivía. Desempolvo uno de mis libros favoritos y me siento en un diván. Paso más tiempo viendo como el cielo se descompone que leyendo. Si hay tormenta no podremos volver al puerto así que espero que sea solo pasajero. Al cabo de una hora, el golpeteo en la puerta me despierta. Observo el reloj y luego la ventana. Maldigo en voz alta, a Katniss no le gustará la noticia. Vuelven a golpear así que me levanto, tomo el libro que acabó en el suelo y lo dejo sobre el escritorio. Termino abriendo la puerta restregándome los ojos, Lara tiene una mueca de preocupación.

— Señor…

— ¿Qué ocurre? — bostezo.

— La señorita Everdeen, ella está gritando señor y se ha encerrado… no sabemos qué hacer.

— Tienes las llaves extras Lara — me despabilo de pronto y recorro el pasillo hasta el cuarto de huéspedes, los gritos y llantos no cesan.

— No íbamos a abrir, señor — musita tímidamente entregándome el manojo de llaves, indicándome cual es la correspondiente.

— Ve… prepara té, por favor — escucho la cerradura destrabarse, al abrir la puerta, los gritos se han detenido, solo alcanzo a oír un sollozo— Katniss…

— Peeta — susurra antes de abrir los ojos y verme de pie a un lado de la cama — ¿Finn?

— ¿Pesadillas?

— Lo siento — musita intentando acomodar su cabello, se sienta en la cama y suspira — he dado un espectáculo — se abraza a sus rodillas, me siento también y acaricio su suave cabellera.

— Solo preocupaste un poco a mi personal — intento sonar despreocupado — ¿quieres contarme?

— Fue un sueño recurrente… — su voz se amortigua — soy una espectadora, veo a Peeta, a Annie y a Johanna morir, mientras Snow sonríe con malicia…

— También los he visto morir… una y otra vez en un bucle imparable— sincero, me doy cuenta de que no he hablado con ella de nuestras pesadillas en mucho tiempo — Tengo malas noticias Katniss.

— ¿Qué? — se estira un poco.

— Pasaremos la noche aquí… hay un monzón.

— ¿Cómo? — Exclama levantándose, yendo hacia la ventana — ¿Un monzón? — Corre las cortinas — supongo que es sinónimo de tormenta enorme.

— Si, es un buen sinónimo— rio ante su acotación, me observa enfadada — lo siento Katniss, soy un dios, pero no controlo el clima… no puedo sacarnos de la isla.

— No eres un Dios Odair… solo un hombre guapo con demasiado ego — vuelve a echarse en la cama, está vez boca abajo, debo mirar hacia otro lado — ¿Tienes teléfono?

—En el estudio… puedes ir, es la única puerta abierta — dejo pasar el halago y el insulto, pero ha dicho que soy guapo, lo que en idioma Katniss tiene que significar algo.

— ¿Qué harás tú? — pregunta mirándome fijamente, me pierdo en sus ojos del color de la tormenta.

— Le pediré a Lara que nos traiga algo para comer — le observo caminar descalza hasta el estudio y cerrar la puerta, bajo las escaleras y voy a la cocina.

— ¡Señor! ¿Se encuentra bien la señorita Katniss?

— Todo está bien… cuando el té esté listo, corta el pastel que traje hoy y súbelo… gracias cariño — vuelvo a subir las escaleras. — Ya…

— Finn — parece contrariada.

— ¿Qué?

— No sé el numero… de mi hermana — evita mirarme, un leve rubor le tiñe las mejillas — lo tengo anotado al lado del teléfono en mi casa…

— Oh Katniss eres tan impredecible — muerde apenas su labio inferior y se aleja del escritorio, tomo una libreta y busco en la letra correspondiente — Aquí esta…

— ¿Pequeña Everdeen? — Sonríe — gracias Finn…

— Te dejo para que hables tranquila.

— No es necesario solo serán unos minutos — marca los números, intercambia algunas líneas con su hermana y cuelga — ya…

— Lo que pasó en el Doce no fue una alucinación Katniss… ¿lo afrontaremos ahora? O seguiremos fingiendo que esta tensión se debe a que aún estás mentalmente desorientada o conmocionada por tu experiencia cercana a la muerte… — lo suelto sin más media hora después mientras bebemos el té.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? — musita a la defensiva, está sentada en el diván en el que había estado durmiendo antes.

— Me evitaste la última semana que estuve allí…

— Te fuiste…

— ¿Debía esperar a que me dirigieras la palabra de nuevo? ¿Limitarme a oírte gritar cada noche sin poder ayudarte? — Alzo la voz, definitivamente no estoy acostumbrado a no conseguir lo que quiero— No soy ese tipo de persona.

— ¿Ese tipo?

— No soy Peeta Katniss… no esperaré hasta la muerte que tu comprendas, no puedo esperarte — me pongo en pie— Soy sincero, lo fui desde que le dije todo a Haymitch… desde que nos besamos en tu cuarto.

— Calla…

— No… me gustas Katniss y no somos niños así que espero una respuesta.

— No entiendes… no es sencillo, no con todos ellos persiguiéndome… Finn… no puedes presionarme.

— No lo intentarás ¿Verdad? — cruzamos miradas, ella acaba desviándola — Bien…

— Finnick— estoy de espaldas a ella casi cerrando la puerta para poner al menos un muro entre ella y mis estúpidos e inmaduros sentimientos.

— Come algo ¿Si? Iré a ducharme…

Sentir el agua tibia corriendo por mi cuerpo es un alivio. Siempre he disfrutado el contacto con el agua, luego de semejante día parece aún más relajante. Puedo oír la tormenta, los truenos y el viento suenan estridentes al otro lado de la ventana. Acabo saliendo del baño usando simplemente una toalla anudada alrededor de mi cintura solo para encontrarme a Katniss sentada a los pies de mi cama. Se pone en pie en cuanto su mirada plateada pasa de mis pies a mi única prenda.

— Katniss — lo admito, estoy sorprendido, si, seguro más que eso.

— Lo siento — alcanzo a oírle decir antes de que se voltee e intenté huir de la habitación, recorro la distancia hasta ella y me aferro a su muñeca.

— Eres consciente de que me has visto en peores condiciones ¿Verdad? — voltea a verme con el ceño fruncido — vistiendo apenas una red, usando una muy poco favorecedora bata de hospital e incluso solo cubierto por una sábana durante uno de mis ataques en el Trece — enumero con mi mano libre.

— Eso… eso era antes Finnick — su rostro está completamente rojo, me mira cohibida.

— ¿Antes de qué Katniss? — doy un paso para acortar la maldita distancia, ella suspira.

— Antes de darme cuenta de que siento… algo por ti, algo que no debería.

Finalmente abre la puerta y sale de mi habitación. No es que de pronto ella tuviera una fuerza sobrehumana que le permitiera librarse de mi agarre. Sus palabras me dejaron atónito y con ello simplemente deslice mi mano por su piel y ella aprovecho eso para irse.

— ¿Por qué no deberías Katniss? — le pregunto a su fantasma, a aquella esencia que se evapora con el correr de los segundos — ¿Es que aún le amas? ¿No puedes borrar el maldito recuerdo de Peeta? — golpeo con rabia la puerta de caoba que ella cerró detrás de sí.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí por hoy. Como habrán notado el drama es mi pasión xD asi que espero que les guste.**

 **No olvides dejar tu review con alguna opinión o sugerencia sobre lo que puede pasar a continuación.**

 **Con cariño atentamente, Anna Scheler.**


	7. -7-

**Disclaimer: La Trilogía "Los Juegos del Hambre" y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo soy una fan con suficiente imaginación como para inventar locuras, no recibo ni un centavo. Esta historia participa para el reto propuesto por LizethMellark en Pidiendo teselas del foro "El diente de león".**

 **¡Alerta! Es una historia extraña llena de blasfemia literaria comparable a una mala adaptación cinematográfica. De ante mano te advierto, es Finnis, no llegues al final solo para enviarme al Árbol del Ahorcado ¿sí? Muchas Gracias.**

* * *

.Capítulo 7.

~KATNISS POV~

Casi salto del coche en movimiento cuando veo la silueta de mi hermana. Lo que sea para alejarme de la tensión que se respira en este espacio tan pequeño. Finnick estaciona justo a un lado de mi hermana y se baja del vehículo. Hago lo mismo suspirando de alivio. Veo como mi patito abraza al vencedor, él dice algo que hace que ella sonría abiertamente. No me acerco, porque no puedo estar más a su lado, duele.

Segundos después vuelve a subirse a su carro, se despide con la mano y sale a toda prisa. Le veo irse y algo se quiebra en mi interior, algo ha cambiado y ciertamente no parece que sea para mejor.

— ¿Katniss? — Me pierdo en los ojos azules — ¿subimos? — Asiento y ella me toma del brazo para meterme dentro del edificio— ¿Qué tal el día de playa? Es una lástima que ese monzón se presentara repentinamente — descubro que extrañaba las múltiples muecas de mi hermanita siempre tan expresiva.

— Aja… — acoto para que no crea que le habla a la pared.

— ¿Paso algo más entre ustedes? — abro tanto los ojos que luego debo restregarlos un poco para aliviar el dolor.

— ¿Qué dices?

— Finnick no es el mejor manteniendo secretos Catnip… Cuando volvió del Doce estaba destruido y tuvo que contarme…

— Mientes — sé que no lo hace.

— Sabes que no— me dedica una sonrisa apenada — ¿Has desayunado? — Niego levemente — perfecto, tampoco yo.

— ¿Qué te dijo?

— ¿Qué tanto sabes tú? — pregunta casi en un susurro.

— ¿Estás midiéndome Prim? — suelta una carcajada.

— Tal vez — esa chispa en sus ojos, como cuando era pequeña y quería conseguir algo de mí, sonrío por inercia.

— No mucho en realidad… supongo que tú no dirás más…

— Yo sí sé guardar secretos — sirve té y una rebanada de tarta de manzanas para cada una— así que tu dime… cuéntame Katniss, hace mucho no hablamos, de nada en general…

— Finnick fue al Doce hace seis meses —me mira como si fuese la persona más obvia del planeta — eso ya lo sabes, vale… fuimos al bosque, pasamos tiempo con Haymitch también… le di un recorrido por las nuevas calles…

— ¡Katniss!

— Nos besamos — se queda inmóvil, incluso abandona la fina tacita sobre su plato y me mira con ojos grandes — en el lago, mucho — confieso sintiendo como mis mejillas arden.

— ¿Se besaron?

— No te lo dijo… — ahora mi cara arde por completo y he desviado la vista al piso.

— Parece que Finn puede guardarse alguna que otra cosa — toma mi mano y jala hasta que vuelvo a verle — ¿Qué ocurrió para que Finnick decidiera volverse Katniss?

— Eso da igual patito — no le diré que fui una tonta con él después de eso porque Peeta se aparecía en cada sueño para recordarme que no podía ser feliz si él estaba muerto— es imposible que algo entre él y yo ocurra…

— ¿Por qué? — inquiere mi hermanita tomando mi mano entre las suyas.

— Hay miles de razones Prim…

— Dímelas — tenacidad, un rasgo que ambas heredamos de papá.

— Somos figuras públicas…

— Pueden amarse de igual modo.

— No quiero ser el centro de la chusma Prim.

— Lo eras con Peeta… — aprieta los ojos — lo siento… sigue.

— No merezco ser feliz, no con la cantidad de personas que murieron por mi culpa…

— Por la causa Katniss, las personas que se fueron lo hicieron por un bien mayor, deberías honrarlos viviendo tu vida sabes…

— Están Peeta y Annie… sus memorias… la gente de Panem no nos perdonarían.

— Katniss — se pone en pie y en unos pasos está arrodillada frente a mí — ellos han muerto… y lo que Panem opine no puede importarte porque eres tú y no ellos quien ha pasado un infierno— me abraza con fuerza y yo a ella, me reconforta su aroma, la calidez de su piel, su conocida respiración — te mereces… se merecen la vida de Vencedores de una buena vez…

— ¿Cómo sé que él no siente algo por Annie aún?

— Porque te lo dijo Katniss… Finnick te dijo que te quería y tú lo rechazaste — me separo un poco para mirarle con sorpresa — llamó anoche…

— Tengo miedo Prim— me pongo de pie, estoy enfadada, Finn no tenía derecho de contarle algo así a mi hermana.

— ¿Por qué no se lo dices a él?

— Porque él ha estado con cientos, yo solo puedo contar a Peeta y a Gale si dos besos cuentan Primrose — chillo exasperada — Finnick es demasiado para mi yo no puedo siquiera mantener la compostura con él vestido y no puedo evitar pensar que yo…

— Oh Katniss para — está riendo, mi hermana pequeña ríe a carcajada limpia doblándose a la mitad mientras yo siento el rostro arder, las palmas sudadas y ciertamente mi cabeza yendo una y otra vez a Finnick envuelto solo en una toalla.

— ¿Podrías no reírte de mi desgracia Primrose Everdeen? — volteo a ver el paisaje por la pequeña ventana de su sala.

— Lo siento… no, no puedo — sigue riéndose, quejándose del dolor en sus costillas — ya… ya creo — respira agitada mordiéndose el labio inferior, sigue tentada — así que tu problema se basa en que pasaría si ambos estuvieran en una cama…

— Si lo pones así Prim es casi un chiste vale… tengo 22 años casi veintitrés —musito cohibida, pego mi frente al cristal suspirando.

— Katniss muchas personas no han tenido…

— No quiero hablar de ese tema contigo ¿vale? También hay otro asunto…

— ¿Cuál? — otra vez está a mi lado, me observa con preocupación, sigo con la vista puesta en el horizonte.

— No se han ido… ninguno de ellos se ha ido — cierro los ojos con fuerza — siguen apareciéndose en mis sueños, todas las noches son pesadillas en las que veo morir a los muertos y a los pocos vivos que me quedan alrededor.

— ¿Has hablado con Aurelius? — Acaricia mi espalda rítmicamente— sabes que está aquí… él estableció un consultorio en mi hospital.

— Dejó de llamar al año de mi mutismo… él también — deja de tocarme, volteo a verle y su rostro se ha descompuesto — no quise decir eso Prim, lo siento… — intento tomar su mano pero se aleja.

— No podía ver cómo te dejabas morir Katniss, madre tampoco…

— Pues yo si me quedé con mamá cuando ella se dejaba morir porque nuestro padre murió en las minas— chillo exasperada — podría haberla entregado… nos habrían separado… me quede contigo y con mamá… — le veo desplomarse en el sofá, me mira con los ojos acuosos — lo siento — me acerco a ella, intenta alejarme pero finalmente volvemos a abrazarnos — lo siento, sé que no fui fuerte para ti… lo siento tanto Prim…

Hablamos un buen rato. Le cuento como fueron los años en los que no hablaba, al menos lo que pasaba desde mi perspectiva. Haymitch y ella hablaban cada semana y el hombre le daba una especie de parte médico sobre mí. Le cuento sobre mi huerto, sobre los asquerosos animales de mi mentor, sobre la reconstrucción del Doce. Me obliga a hablarle sobre las pesadillas y aunque siempre he evitado llorar frente a ella, no puedo evitarlo, me acurruco a su lado y lloro quizás por primera vez despierta, la muerte de todos los que me acompañaron y murieron.

Insiste en que debo volver a ver a Finnick. Yo, por el contrario, insisto en que no puedo verle. Ambos dijimos demasiadas cosas es cierto pero hay mucho que perder si algo sale mal. Es una de las pocas personas que queda en Panem que puede saber lo que siento, que realmente me entiende. Finn sabe lo que fue la Arena, estar dos veces en los Juegos, perder a personas importantes. Temo que perderle a él sea lo peor que pueda pasarme. Soy destructiva.

— No es solo tu vida ¿Comprendes? — estamos preparando la cena, su novio vendrá a conocerme, al menos en persona, así que hacemos un guisado como el que solíamos comer en casa.

— Lo que tú no entiendes es que no hay posibilidad... — trozo la carne en cuadrados pequeños y los voy dejando caer en la cacerola.

— Quien diría que el Sinsajo sería una miedosa.

— No intentes picarme Prim… esto no es tu tratando de convencerme de usar un vestido porque me veo bonita con el puesto… intentas que pierda al único amigo que queda vivo…

— Es que le perderás Katniss… Finnick no esperara por siempre — limpia sus manos y las seca con furia — él encontrara a alguien más y se alejara de ti porque tú le causaras dolor.

— Podemos tener la cena en paz… sin hablar de este tema…

— Solo si prometes ir a hablar con él en la mañana…

— Prim.

— Promételo Katniss — sus orbes color cielo son demasiado para mi inestable cerebro, asiento levemente y me escabullo de la pequeña cocina.

…

— Gracias por venir Finnick — mi hermana es todo sonrisas frente al de cabello cobrizo, él asiente sin mirarme en lo más mínimo.

— Entiendo que tienes que trabajar.

— Aunque soy perfectamente capaz de cuidarme sola… — estoy cómodamente sentada en el sofá

— Estarás mejor con esta compañía tan carismática hermanita — casi puedo sentir su mirada expectante aunque no esté viéndole — Trabaja duro patito…— suspira antes de cerrar la puerta.

— Buenos días — musita sentándose frente a mí.

— Buenos días… ¿has desayunado? ¿Quieres una taza de café? — arrugo la nariz, nunca terminara de gustarme ese brebaje.

— Si desayune… dime, ¿Qué te pareció Sey?

— Parece que quiere a mi hermana, también me tiene miedo — sonrío con suficiencia — así que creo que estarán bien… mientras ella sea feliz.

— Créeme, lo es — me mira por algunos segundo y luego voltea a ver el paisaje por la ventana — los he visto por la costa, ella es feliz con mi primo — bosteza varias veces en un par de minutos, no puedo dejar de mirarle — no he tenido una buena noche pero no creo que sea motivo suficiente para que te me quedes viendo así.

— Lo siento — aparto la mirada avergonzada — puedes recostarte en el cuarto de mi madre… ya sabes ella no vive aquí, no sé porque Prim tiene un cuarto para ella.

— Por la misma razón que tu conservas el cuarto de tu madre Katniss — se levanta y acorta la distancia hasta quedar a solo unos centímetros de mi — porque esperan que regrese— revuelve mi cabello y me dedica una de sus falsas sonrisas — es demasiado temprano para un sábado, dormiré un rato.

Esperar que mi madre regrese, ni que estuviera loca. El jueves dijo que estaría aquí, ahora será recién el domingo. Quizás incluso me marche antes de que ella pise el distrito pesquero. Tal vez es lo que ella desea, que no esté aquí, que no le estorbe ahora que ha logrado reconstruir una vida y yo no. Igual que Prim, quizás mi madre no viene porque espera que me largue para que su pequeña hija no deba soportar a la demente de su hermana y tenga una vida normal.

Me dedico a observar las fotografías que cuelgan en las paredes del apartamento de mi patito, para matar el tiempo a solas. En nuestra casa de la Veta solo teníamos algunas fotografías. La casa en la Aldea tuvo algunas más, de los pequeños momentos felices que tuvo mi pequeña familia entre los Juegos y la Gira. Algunas incluso las quemé en algún ataque de locura, porque Peeta estaba en ellas y ya no estaba conmigo. En cambio está aquí, sonriendo para las cámaras junto a mí y una Prim de trece años. También hay una foto de nosotros solos, en mi vestido de bodas. Acaricio la imagen pensando en Cinna, otro que murió por mi culpa.

Hay una hermosa foto de mi padre. Es una ampliación del pequeño retrato que rescaté de la Aldea en una visita mientras estábamos en el Trece. Luce varonil y tiene una sonrisa cálida. Acaricio su rostro preguntándome que sería de él si viviera. Que me diría sobre Finnick, sobre la vida patética que lleva su hija, la heroína de la revolución.

Un grito potente me saca de la bruma de nostalgia. Me pongo alerta, voy hasta la ventana en busca del causante, pero la calle está tranquila. Se repite y me doy cuenta de que no es afuera, Finnick tiene una pesadilla. Corro a la habitación y me abalanzo contra la puerta. Creí que estaría cerrada pero no, así que termino de rodillas sobre la alfombra.

—Finnick — susurro levantándome, recuerdo que el médico de la cabeza dijo que no es bueno despertar a alguien de una pesadilla siendo brusco —Finnick despierta…— abro apenas las cortinas, lo suficiente para ver su rostro asustado, gritando, soñando.

— ¡No, para!

— Finn — me siento en la cama, tomo su mano, consciente de que estoy desesperándome — Finnick despierta por favor — acaricio apenas su rostro, siento la electricidad recorrerme y el corazón acelerándoseme.

— ¡Katniss no! Por favor — sueña conmigo, ¿acaso también para él sería mejor que me alejara? — ¡Katniss!

Callo su alarido con mis labios. _Siénteme._ Beso su labio inferior, aún estoy tomando su mano, no reacciona a nada, aunque ha dejado de gritar. Cuando siento que su respiración se ha vuelto regular me separo, esperando que aun esté dormido. Sin embargo, nunca fui una chica con demasiada suerte. Sus expresivos ojos verdes me observan asombrados. Va a decir algo, pero cubro su boca con mi mano. El roce de sus labios hizo más de lo que esperaba en mi cuerpo.

Me acerco temblando hasta que mi nariz roza la suya. Cierro los ojos para no tener que ser observada y quito mi mano. Susurra mi nombre, sus labios apenas a un centímetro de distancia de los míos. Dudo, porque está en mi maldita naturaleza y voy a apartarme de nuevo. Pero no puedo, porque es más rápido y ya está besándome, sus manos han tomado las mías y me ha dejado vulnerable.

Respondo a cada beso por inercia, siguiendo el dulce movimiento de los suyos. No recuerdo como besaba Peeta, ni siquiera recuerdo los besos que Gale me robo. Cualquier boca antes de la suya parece un recuerdo lejano. Es dulce y suave, apenas un roce de piel, pero me embarga de un calor que no creí capaz de sentir, uno que viene de adentro, una llama, como la que antes inundaba mi vida.

Se separa minutos después. Le oigo respirar pausadamente, siento su mano acariciar mi mejilla. Suspira y tengo miedo de abrir los ojos y descubrir que quien soñaba era yo y ahora estoy sola en la habitación.

— Eres un sueño magnifico sabes — su voz es quizás una octava más profunda, gutural — Katniss Everdeen.

— Finnick — abro los ojos lentamente, él aun aprieta los suyos — no soy un sueño — estoy prácticamente sobre él.

— Katniss — su frente choca contra la mía cuando se endereza, terminamos sentados uno frente al otro sobando nuestra piel— ¿Qué demonios?

— Pesadillas — alcanzo a decir.

— Me han dicho muchas cosas pero jamás que mis besos fueran una pesadilla Everdeen — sonríe con galantería y mi corazón se salta un latido, no soy yo, he sido reemplazada por una inútil que sonríe con facilidad y niega rodando los ojos.

— Estabas teniendo una pesadilla Odair…

— Y decidiste despertarme con un beso — despeina su cabello— eso es osado.

— Yo no intenté besarte — _ahí va de nuevo mi muro, eso es Katniss._

— Entonces incluso dormido tomo buenas decisiones.

— Vale, es suficiente — me pongo en pie— estás perfectamente, si piensas chillar como una niña de nuevo simplemente dejaré que lo hagas — no entiendo porque estoy enojada.

— No lo estoy — me toma de la muñeca — necesito al menos otra dosis para recuperarme — guiña un ojo y tira suavemente de mi mano para que suba a la cama.

— Besa un cojín Finnick.

Escucho su risa, no me ha soltado y de igual modo intento escabullirme de ese cuarto. Tira con fuerza, haciéndose a un lado lo suficientemente rápido para que no le golpee. Estoy boca arriba en la cama, viendo en cámara lenta como él se pone sobre mí. Antepongo mis manos en su pecho ejerciendo presión pero es inútil. Es puro musculo bajo mis dedos, tibio, fuerte, Finnick.

Roza mi nariz con la suya, la estúpida sonrisa no se le ha borrado del rostro. Intento girar mi cabeza pero es un maldito imán. Estoy a punto de suplicarle que me deje ir pero vuelve a besarme y olvido lo que debía decir. Mis manos viajan de su pecho hasta su cabeza. Acaricio el cobrizo cabello correspondiendo sus suaves besos, sintiendo como sus brazos acaban a los costados de mi cabeza y sus dedos enredándose en mi cabello húmedo por la ducha matutina.

Tibio. Todo lo que siento es calidez. En mis mejillas por el rubor, en mis labios por el suave contacto, en el pecho porque estamos pegados. Se separa lentamente y oigo un gemido como queja que descubro es mío. Me atraviesa con sus orbes verdes y el sonrojo arde aún más. Me revuelvo bajo su peso pero no cede. Sonríe y besa mi nariz, luego mis labios y por ultimo mi mentón.

Alcanzo a escucharle susurrar algo pero no soy capaz de procesarlo. Se levanta y retrocede algunos pasos para verme. Me siento en la cama y evito su mirada todo lo que me es posible para tratar de organizar la nube mental en mi cabeza.

— ¿Qué has dicho? — musito mirando sus pies descalzos, suspira quedamente y le oigo acariciarse el cabello.

— Que aceptare tu taza de café…— _necesito más_ — no volveré a intentar dormir por hoy — _no quiero dejarlo ir._

— Me gustas — susurro poniéndome en pie — lo di a entender en el bosque y ayer dije que no debería sentirlo pero la realidad es que no puedo evitar querer más una vez que estoy rodeada por tus brazos — por fin cruzamos miradas y su rostro lo dice todo, no me cree — yo… no soy buena en esto Finnick.

— ¿Hablando? ¿Viviendo? ¿Siendo una adulta que se responsabiliza de sus actos y sentimientos? — Es feroz y tiene razón — me da la espalda buscando el pomo de la puerta — necesito ese café…

— En todo eso no soy buena… y también tengo miedo Odair y creo que tú no entiendes eso y por eso esperas de mi algo que no podía darte… aun creo que no puedo.

— ¿A que le temes Everdeen? — él odia que use su apellido para referirme a él, al menos vuelve a verme.

— A tu experiencia — musito cohibida, consciente de que si en algún momento el rubor había desaparecido ahora estaba de vuelta— a la memoria de Annie resguardada en lo alto de tu isla privada… le temo a los fantasmas Finnick.

— Sabes… Haymitch lo dijo una vez en una entrevista cuando tú estabas en la primera arena — se acerca un paso hacia mí — esa chica no sabe lo que causa en las personas… Annie ha muerto Kat… y mis sentimientos por ella ya no eran los mismos… acéptame y prometo que no te haré daño.

— Finnick — musito a un escaso centímetro de sus labios, sus manos han acabado en mi cintura.

— También prometo salvarte cada vez que decidas resbalarte de un risco en caída libre al mar — sonríe de medio lado acelerando mi pulso — lo siento Katniss Everdeen pero necesito otra dosis para apaciguar mi pesadilla.

* * *

 **Soy un monstruo lo sé. Pero aquí está. Es un capitulo raro terminado en tres madrugadas seguidas pero el resultado no me desagrada. Espero que a ustedes les guste y no olviden dejar un review con su opinión.**

 **Sin más que decir, me despido hasta la próxima semana (espero).**

 **Con cariño atentamente, Anna Scheler.**


	8. -8-

**Disclaimer: La Trilogía "Los Juegos del Hambre" y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo soy una fan con suficiente imaginación como para inventar locuras, no recibo ni un centavo. Esta historia participa para el reto propuesto por LizethMellark en Pidiendo teselas del foro "El diente de león".**

 **¡Alerta! Es una historia extraña llena de blasfemia literaria comparable a una mala adaptación cinematográfica. De ante mano te advierto, es Finnis, no llegues al final solo para enviarme al Árbol del Ahorcado ¿sí? Muchas Gracias.**

 **Solo un día tarde…casi que no cuenta, ¿No? Aun es lunes en alguna parte del mundo… ¿SI? ¿NO?**

 **Aviso. Contiene Lemon (escenas para adultos explicitas). Todos sabemos las restricciones de edad que eso implica, así que si lees es bajo tu propio riesgo, no me culpes insensato! Jajaja. Por eso también cambió el rating a M.**

* * *

.Capítulo 8.

~FINNICK POV~

Prim y Sey hablan hasta por los codos cuando están juntos. Da risa verles sonriendo por la más mínima tontería, ver a la pequeña Everdeen ruborizándose con una simple caricia de mi primo. Aun así paso poco tiempo mirándoles. Tengo los ojos en otra persona, una muy nerviosa hermana mayor que observa las vías férreas por donde debería aparecer el tren proveniente del Trece. Se ha alejado de la pareja y le he seguido como siempre.

— Todo saldrá bien Katniss — le oigo suspirar, arruga un trozo de papel en sus manos una y otra vez — Katniss.

— Te oí las otras diez veces Finnick… no puedo calmarme — ni siquiera se digna a mirarme.

— Mírame — apoyo apenas mi mano en su hombro y tiembla, _no me temas Katniss_ — solo un minuto — voltea a verme, no ha dormido bien anoche, quizás no haya dormido en absoluto, las bolsas bajo sus bellos ojos están azules.

— ¿Qué? — musita exasperada.

— Pasarás la noche en mi casa — le sorprende, aprieto un poco el agarre para que no me interrumpa — esta noche vendrás a mi casa en la Aldea, no te quedaras con tu hermana y tu madre.

— Yo…— se lo piensa, voltea a ver a su hermana, repara en el tren que aparece a varios metros de donde estamos — creo que sería bueno — musita tan bajo que con el ruido del motor de la locomotora apenas le oigo — gracias.

— Ni lo menciones — acaricio con disimulo su mejilla antes de que se aleje de mi para volver con su hermana.

Me quedo rezagado, apenas unos pasos más atrás de las chicas Everdeen y mi primo, que se han acercado a recibir a la rubia mujer junto a otras personas que esperaban visitas desde los distritos alejados. Realmente me gustaría decir que es cierto y que todo estará bien entre la mayor y su madre, pero lo cierto es que Katniss es como yo en demasiados aspectos. Los Juegos, la revolución, Snow, han hecho demasiado en nuestra mente y los de afuera no pueden entenderlo. Menos alguien que desde que sus hijas eran pequeñas decidió abandonarlas. Sentí mucho odio por esa mujer cuando dejó a Katniss sola, cuando ella de pequeña lo hizo todo para mantenerlas vivas. Sin embargo, no puedo decir mucho porque también deje sola al Sinsajo porque no deseaba ver su autodestrucción.

Escucho a Primrose emitir un chillido y le veo brincar por sobre las demás personas. Se aferra a una mujer a la que los años le han pasado factura pero aun así luce como lo que es una hija de comerciantes, muy similar a su hija menor, un opuesto increíble con la castaña que se limita a observarle. Quiero acercarme, sacarla de ahí y llevármela lejos, solo para que no sufra, para que no se evada de nuevo, no quiero que me deje otra vez.

Tanya abraza levemente al novio de su hija y le agradece que tome las maletas que porta. Vuelvo a fijar la vista en Katniss, me está viendo, está asustada, puedo verlo en su palidez, en sus ojos color plata rehuyendo mi mirada cuando la voz de su madre pronuncia su nombre. La esbelta mujer se arroja a los brazos de su hija, tienen casi la misma estatura. Da apenas algunas palmadas en la espalda y se aleja. Prim empieza a hablar de nuevo y Tanya parece olvidarse de nuevo de su hija mayor.

Ya habíamos decidido ir a mi casa, aquella casona en la Aldea de Vencedores que el gobierno de Paylor nos dejó conservar. Es más grande que el apartamento de soltera de Primrose, nos permite movernos con soltura. He pedido a Lara que venga de la Isla para que se encargue de todo. Nos recibe con una sonrisa genuina y nos invita a sentarnos a la mesa, llegamos justo para la hora del almuerzo.

La comida transcurre en calma. La conversación es banal, distritos, política, las festividades que se aproximan. Tanya pregunta al pasar cuando se casaran los más jóvenes de la mesa, haciendo que Sey emita una pequeña exclamación, Prim se pone totalmente roja y reprende a su madre en un chillido. Veo a Katniss apretar los labios antes de tomar su copa con la mano temblorosa. Me descubre viéndole, no sé qué mueca debo tener, quizás preocupado, porque sonríe apenas y algo de la chispa en sus ojos regresa.

— Oh cariño no debes avergonzarte, es algo hermoso el casamiento — la mujer suspira, me limito a ver a mi primo ponerse nervioso.

— Madre, detente — musita la pequeña rubia.

— Recuerdo cuando Katniss desfilaba con todos esos vestidos…

— Madre — chilla Prim, voltea a ver a su hermana.

— Katniss — suspiro, la castaña está en pie.

— Me… me tomaré un momento — acota entrecortadamente, no me mira.

— Katniss, lo siento, hija.

Es tarde, se ha esfumado. Mi casa es igual a la suya así que probablemente acabe en alguno de los baños o en el estudio, quien sabe. La mujer se disculpa de nuevo, pero Prim sigue chillándole. Simplemente me excuso, Prim me mira con preocupación así que acoto que me cerciorare sobre el estado de la chica en llamas.

— Katniss — está sentada a los pies de mi cama mirándose los zapatos — háblame…

— Debí haber regresado al Doce ayer — es como un golpe en el estómago, Prim le obligo a extender su estadía porque al fin su madre vendría.

— Oh gracias… — habíamos pasado juntos los dos días extras como en los viejos tiempos, juntos pero sin estarlo, no iba a insistirle, no quería presionarla, su presencia era suficiente de momento.

— Sabes que no es por ti Finn… — su mirada gris conecta con la mía — no quería verle, no quería oírle hablar de mi como la que echó todo a perder… — respira agitada — no quería oírle hablar de mi fallido casamiento o de lo bien que me veía desfilando vestidos que Snow quería que usara.

— Ella no ve el mundo a través de tus ojos Katniss…

— Lo hace adrede Finnick quiere herirme — está temblando de nuevo, le tomo por los hombros — ella solo busca alejarme, que le odie y… lo hago…

Tomo su mentón obligándole a mirarme. Apenas estoy inclinándome para besarla pero es ella quien acorta los centímetros. Roza sus labios en los míos pero me encargo de besarle con ganas. La última vez que probé sus labios fue en casa de su hermana luego de una pesadilla en la que le veía morir en mis brazos. Me alejo apenas cuando siento que se me nubla el juicio, me falta el aire, mis manos han acabado a centímetros de su trasero, las devuelvo a su espalda. Ella jadea levemente, siento su aliento en mi piel. El corazón me late a prisa, le necesito. Quiero volver a besarla pero se aleja.

— ¿Qué? — musito esperando alguna escusa patética.

— Estamos demorando en bajar — asiento, no es una mala escusa en realidad.

— Iré primero… tómate tu tiempo Katniss — asiente apenas, beso su frente y le dejo sola nuevamente.

Prim casi salta al verme entrar en el comedor. Pregunta por su hermana. Sonrío y le digo que volverá en unos instantes. Me limito a mirar a la mujer mayor que se dedica a revolver sus alimentos en el palto. Nunca he sido un hombre muy paciente y soy sumamente directo cuando le pido que evite hablar del pasado, que quizás ella no comprenda por lo que ha pasado su hija. Evito decir que soy el único que puede comprender al cien lo que pasa por la cabeza del Sinsajo, porque no quiero sonar egocéntrico. Tanya se limita a asentir y a pedir disculpas.

…

— No es necesario Katniss — exclama quizás demasiado alto la pequeña Everdeen cuando Katniss dice que pasara la noche aquí.

— Estaba usando el cuarto de madre y ella ahora está aquí — toma las manos de su hermana — nos veremos mañana patito.

— Pero podemos dormir juntas, como en los viejos tiempos — le abraza fuerte y aprovecha para mirarme y guiñarme — bueno… qué más da, supongo que estaremos más cómodos así — leo de sus labios un "cuídala" y asiento — supongo que es algo bueno que no me hicieras caso y no bajaras del maletero tu maleta, ahora tienes tus cosas aquí — sonríe, Katniss bufa como respuesta.

— Eso fue rápido — acota su novio.

— Tienes que soltarme Prim — la rubia se separa y ambas ríen.

— Te quiero hija — la mujer le da un corto abrazo al que Katniss intenta corresponder dando alguna palmada en la espalda a la dama.

Nos quedamos frente a la puerta viendo alejarse el vehículo. Oigo a mi acompañante suspirar quedamente. Me pregunto si correrá a encerrarse en su mundo, si me dejará entrar y tratar de consolarle.

— ¿Damos un paseo? — Voltea a verme — ¿Prefieres té y galletas? — consulto despreocupado.

— Vamos a la playa un rato… si te apetece…

— Seguro, conozco un lugar.

— Ya — contesta volviendo a entrar — es tu distrito, si no lo conoces sería un problema ¿no crees?

— Touché Sinsajo —llevo su maleta hasta la habitación de huéspedes — te daré tu espacio.

— Finnick.

— ¿Si?

— Gracias… por todo.

Asiento levemente y cierro la puerta. Voy hasta mi cuarto, tomo un bañador, dos toallas enormes y suaves. Bajo a la cocina y le encargo a Lara que prepare lo necesario para una merienda en la playa. Sé dónde llevar a una chica que deseo conquistar. Han pasado siglos desde que Finnick Odair necesitó de un rincón del Cuatro para conseguir una cita, pero no era cualquier chica y realmente necesitaba que Katniss me aceptara por fin.

Es un trayecto corto en coche. No es que me guste manejar, prefiero ir a pie. Pero es más corto y debido al silencio que predomina entre los dos prefiero que sea rápido. Terminamos en una pequeña playa, desolada y apartada de la playa principal. Katniss lleva un enorme mantel y un morral que abandona sobre la arena para extender la tela sobre la arena. Hago lo mismo dejando al lado la cesta con comida.

Decidimos nadar un rato antes de que el sol baje más. Nos dedicamos a estar en contacto con el agua, cerca, pero respetando nuestros espacios. No puedo evitar mirarla, en su maravilloso traje azul marino, su piel reluciendo al sol, notoriamente más bronceada que cuando llego al Cuatro. Soy descubierto y a su vez le descubro viéndome. Suelto una carcajada y ella me imita. Nadamos hasta estar frente a frente. Aun siento la arena bajo mis pies pero sé que ella está flotando, es unos cuantos centímetros más baja que yo. Tomo sus manos y le atraigo a mí, terminan en mi nuca acariciando mi cabello, mis manos estratégicamente ubicadas en su espalda. Noto su vientre plano en contacto con la piel de mi abdomen y debo respirar pausadamente para no dejar que mis instintos ganen.

Patalea levemente para mantenerse a flote mientras nos besamos. Un beso dulce de esos que no logran satisfacer para nada mi necesidad sino todo lo contrario. Me sorprende rodeando sus piernas en mi cintura y casi cualquier atisbo de cordura abandona mi cuerpo. Siento electricidad ahí donde su piel roza la mía, los besos aumentan de nivel al punto que debemos separarnos a por aire, solo para volver a besarnos igual que antes.

Poco a poco he ido avanzando hacia la orilla. Se estremece en mis brazos cuando el agua ya no nos cubre y la brisa choca en nuestros cuerpos. Suspira en mis labios, abro los ojos solo para encontrarme con una faceta adorable de Katniss. Su sonrojo, los ojos suavemente cerrados, sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos. Susurra apenas mi nombre y me desconcierta el vuelco que da mi corazón al escucharlo, como si fuese la primera vez que le oigo decirlo. Tropiezo con la cesta y acabo sobre ella en la manta. Mis reflejos me permiten proteger su nuca del golpe y me sostengo con el otro brazo para no aplastarle. Hundo mis dedos en su espesa cabellera.

— ¿Estás bien? — no ha abierto los ojos, respira agitadamente, nuestras piernas se han enredado, no puedo moverme.

— Si— sus ojos plateados relucen, vivaces, acaricio su mejilla ruborizada y suspira — ¿Tu? ¿Qué paso?

— Olvide donde había dejado la cesta y tropecé con ella — asiente levemente— estoy bien— _más que bien_ — deberíamos tomar algo ¿No?

Aparentemente no. Siento la presión de sus dedos en mi espalda para que ceda y me acerque a ella. No me pierdo el momento en que cierra los ojos al contacto de mis labios en los suyos. Siento calor a pesar de la suave brisa en mi cuerpo húmedo, una llama interna, su llama; propagándose por todo mi cuerpo hasta acabar concentrada más allá de mi vientre. Suspiro en sus labios, debo detenerme, si no lo hago le asustare.

Intento alejarme, parece desorientada. Me observa mientras me siento a su lado, estoy jadeando. Me imita quedando frente a mí. Nos miramos un largo rato, perdidos en las dudas del otro, recobrando el aliento. Ella le teme a mi experiencia, yo a que su miedo sea tan grande que me aleje solo para no intentar salir herida. Está en su mundo, ha desviado la mirada al mar así que me dedico a observarla en detalle. Tiene algunas cicatrices, casi invisibles, que descubro muero por acariciar. Su piel luce suave y sé que ese bikini luce muy bien en ella pero no puedo evitar imaginarlo en el parqué de mi cuarto.

Siento su mano en mi rodilla así que alzo la vista a su rostro. Me ha vuelto a descubrir, no soy bueno para disimular. Creo que estoy alucinando, tengo que, o me quede dormido. Se incorpora apenas y vuelve a besarme, sus manos en mis hombros. No solo eso, se sienta sobre mis piernas y busca mis labios. Reacciono al instante apegándole a mi cuerpo, mis manos acaban en su cintura.

~FIN FINNICK POV~

Hay un hermoso atardecer, pero los dos vencedores no están observando al sol ocultarse tras el mar. Los besos han aumentado de nivel y puedes oír a la joven gemir en alguna ocasión. Las manos de Finnick dudan, una en su espalda casi rozando el nudo del top, la otra demasiado abajo rozando un sitio indebido. Duda pero es fuerte y con delicadeza ambas manos acaban en la cintura de la castaña.

— Katniss, suficiente… — suspira abandonando su boca, la chica se queja aun sin abrir los ojos.

— ¿Hice algo malo? —el joven acaricia sus rosadas mejillas y ella tiembla ligeramente.

— No preciosa… no es el sitio adecuado—los ojos grises recorren el lugar — quizás debiéramos volver…

— Está anocheciendo — exclama sorprendida— tenemos que volver.

— Seguro Sinsajo pero para eso debes levantarte de mis piernas — apenas pueden verse pero la chica alcanza a ver la reluciente sonrisa del gran Finnick Odair.

— No hay nadie — susurra por lo bajo ocultándose en su cuello.

— Katniss…

— Finnick ¿acaso… tienes miedo?

Él no sabe quién es la chica sentada a horcajadas sobre su persona. No entiende a donde fue la temerosa muchacha de días atrás y como ha terminado en una playa con esa otra cuyos ojos plateados parecen brillar con la luz del crepúsculo. De pronto, la chica en llamas parece haber recobrado alguna chispa, besa su cuello sacándole un sonido entre un gruñido y un gemido que le sienta de maravillas a su inexperta acompañante, que decide seguir depositando besos en aquel sitio mientras las varoniles manos de Finnick recorren la piel olivácea.

Es claro que tiene más fuerza que la chica y en un movimiento están recostados sobre la manta a cuadros. Ella le mira desde abajo, sus rasgos atenuados por la creciente oscuridad. Le ve intentar recuperar el aliento y vuelve a besarle colocándose estratégicamente sobre ella. Cree que nunca se cansara de sus rosados labios ahora algo hinchados, pero les abandona para pasar a besar su cuello. Un leve susurro le acelera las pulsaciones. Su nombre y un leve gemido cuando sus manos acarician por sobre el top.

La parte superior del traje de baño de Katniss acaba en algún sitio cerca de ellos. Finnick busca calmarle volviendo a sus labios, arrancando otro gemido al rozar un pezón con el pulgar. Las manos de la chica se mueven inexpertas en la musculada espalda. No es consiente quizás de la electricidad que sus caricias trasmiten, del calor que se agolpa en la entrepierna de Finnick. El chico se dedica a besar sitios de la anatomía de Katniss que la chica jamás creyó que alguien besaría. Empieza en sus pechos, dedicando unos minutos a excitarle, hace luego un camino de besos por su delicado vientre sacando alguna que otra risa por las cosquillas.

Vuelven a besarse lujuriosamente, Katniss se estremece bajo el peso que ejerce Finnick sobre su cuerpo. Apenas se da cuenta de que ha sido despojada de su última prenda, solo es consciente de Finnick susurrando su nombre en sus labios al sentir la presión en su húmeda intimidad, sus dedos entrelazando los suyos. Katniss refuerza el agarre gimiendo levemente, en tensión ante aquel extraño pero placentero dolor. En algún punto ese pequeño dolor queda atrás y se unen en un vaivén lento.

~FINNICK POV~

La luna llena me regala la dicha de verle bajo mi cuerpo. Agitada, mordiendo su labio inferior para no gemir. Siento sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura, la humedad de su interior, mi nombre susurrado tan bajo que es casi un suspiro. Lejos de calmar mis ansias despierta esa parte que intento alejar en su presencia. Me muevo más y más, ahora no evita gemir y no puede más que verse adorable y hacer mella en mi interior. Ciertamente esta chica no sabe los efectos que tiene en la gente, en mí, en mi alma condenada.

Sus uñas se aferran en la piel de mi espalda, le siento estremecer, su calor llamándome. Chilla mi nombre arqueando la espalda de modo que su cuerpo se pega al mío. Llegamos juntos al que ha sido el mejor clímax en muchísimo tiempo. Pero eso no podría importarme menos. Es ella, su pecho subiendo y bajando, algo agitada por el ejercicio, temblorosa por el placer que escapa por sus poros, su brazo sobre sus ojos avergonzada supongo y sus labios algo hinchados entreabiertos en busca de aire. Me inclino para besarle y me corresponde aletargada. Tiembla de arriba abajo y me pregunto que pasara por su cabeza. Me quito con sumo cuidado de su interior y me tumbo a su lado. Los minutos pasan y no emite palabra, admito que estoy poniéndome nervioso, hace tiempo no estaba con nadie pero no creo haberlo hecho fatal. Me preocupan sus temores hasta que siento su mano tibia sobre mi estómago, ascendiendo hasta mi pecho donde apoya también su cabeza.

— Gracias — apenas lo oigo, el sonido de las olas es incluso más alto que su voz.

— No es el tipo de cosas que se agradecen — se aprieta contra mi cuerpo rozando su nariz en mi pecho, me recorre un cálido estremecimiento.

— No sé qué sé supone que debe pasar — aún susurra, no me mira.

— ¿Disculpa?

— No tiene importancia…

— Katniss — acoto— no tienes que guardarte las cosas...

— Es la primera vez… — apoya el mentón en mi pecho y me mira avergonzada.

— ¿En una playa?… supongo que es normal, no vi ninguna en el Doce.

— No Finnick — musita cohibida y juro que estoy perdido — esta fue mi primera vez y ya — pega su rostro contra mi piel, siento su aliento tibio.

— Mierda — me levanto arrastrándola conmigo, tomo su mentón — ¿estás segura? — Hace esa mueca que me recuerda a Haymitch cuando es sarcástico — genial ahora creerás que soy un maldito…— pone una mano sobre mi boca.

— No creo nada Finn— toma mis mejillas en sus manos mirándome fijamente — me sentí viva y hace mucho… mucho tiempo que no me sentía así.

Se acerca y deja un beso en mis labios. Es distinto a pesar de ser los mismos labios, es un beso en el que espero diga que no piensa alejarse, aunque solo dura unos segundos, mis labios aún se sienten tocados por los suyos. Se pone en pie y le sigo, nuestras ropas están cerca, aunque llenas de arena. Le noto nerviosa, tomo su mano y voltea hacia mí. Sobran palabras, sé que tiene miedo. Me teme y ahora sé porque y me siento un idiota por presionarle. Le hago avanzar hasta que nuestros pies tocan el agua. Emite un pequeño chillido y lo cierto es que el agua está bastante fría. Sin embargo me sigue, nada a mi lado, aun tomando mi mano. Quitamos cualquier rastro de arena de la ropa y volvemos a salir. Le envuelvo en una de las toallas que estaba dentro de la cesta y pongo otra sobre mis hombros.

Caminamos hasta el coche y en unos cuantos minutos estamos en la Aldea de Vencedores. Las luces de mi casa son las únicas encendidas de las doce iguales. Un asqueroso recuerdo de mis amigos muertos me deja petrificado por un momento.

— Finnick ¿Todo bien?

— Si, olvídalo — acoto dedicándole una sonrisa que espero no note falsa.

— Señor, bienvenido — la puerta de casa se abre y Lara nos sonríe — calentaré la cena.

— Oh Lara siempre tan atenta —dejo pasar a Katniss primero — nos daremos una ducha antes así que no te apures.

— Si señor — se va hacia la cocina y nosotros al piso superior.

— Te veo luego — sonríe y asiente metiéndose en el cuarto de huéspedes.

Paso un buen rato bajo el agua caliente. Es interesante como habiendo estado con tantas mujeres, su tacto es el que me ha parecido más real. Incluso con mi querida Annie, las cosas acababan en una monotonía absoluta. Katniss se sentía real bajo mi cuerpo, sus caricias en mi piel, su voz, sus labios. De pronto me doy cuenta de algo importante algo que borra inmediatamente la estúpida sonrisa que veía a traves del cristal cuando estoy secando mi cuerpo. Ella se irá, quizás no pasado mañana como estaba planeado, pero se irá.

— ¿Finnick? — está tocando la puerta de mi cuarto, estuve demasiado tiempo aquí.

— Diez minutos — exclamo.

— Cla-claro — musita al otro lado de la puerta, abro y cierro cajones a toda prisa— te esperare abajo.

La cena transcurre en paz. No hablo mucho, milagrosamente es ella quien llena el silencio. Se queja de su madre, de cuál será el futuro de su hermana y de lo mucho que le ha gustado la pequeña playa a la que fuimos. Asiento y tiro alguna que otra frase, pero apenas pruebo bocado. Siento un nudo en el estómago. Por primera vez en años, soy consciente del temor de perder a alguien. Quizás cuando Katniss vuelva al Doce, reprima estos recuerdos y me aleje de nuevo.

— ¡Odair! — siento su mano en la mía— Finnick — insiste.

— Sabes que odio que me llames por mi apellido — tiene una mueca de preocupación— ¿Qué?

— No has tocado tu comida y hace rato estoy tratando de llamar tu atención — acota acariciando mi mano con su pulgar.

— Se me paso el hambre… ¿Estás cansada? — Niega — yo si… creo que iré a la cama ya, buenas noches.

— Finn — me levanto y abandono la habitación, tengo el pulso acelerado, siento sus pasos detrás de mí — Finn.

— Buenas noches Katniss— le cierro la puerta en la nariz y me apego a ella, estoy temblando, hace cuatro malditos años que no tengo un ataque ¿Por qué? ahora.

— Finnick abre… algo no está bien.

— Todo está bien preciosa — sentencio por sobre los golpes que le da a la puerta, intento aminorar el ritmo de mi respiración.

— Déjame entrar Finnick — me alejo de la puerta y enseguida cede sobre la fuerza que ejerce la castaña — ¿Qué te ocurre?

— Nada — me mira fijamente, tiene la mirada vidriosa— lo juro estoy bien.

— No lo estás… desde que saliste de la ducha actúas raro…

— Solo es sueño — me siento en la cama, le veo caminar hasta mi — lo prometo.

— Vale… me iré entonces — apoya su mano en mi hombro, abre la boca para decir algo pero vuelve a apretarlos fuertemente.

Quizás ni siquiera deba irse para que le permita alejarse de mí.

* * *

 **Y ahí queda. Mas drama y mejor el siguiente domingo/ lunes.**

 **Hagan sus apuestas… ¿Finnick le dirá sus temores? ¿Katniss no se va del Cuatro? ¿Finnick decide dejar su amado distrito para seguir al Sinsajo al Doce? Las leo muchachas así que dejen su review.**

 **Con cariño atentamente, Anna Scheler.**


	9. -9-

**Disclaimer: La Trilogía "Los Juegos del Hambre" y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo soy una fan con suficiente imaginación como para inventar locuras, no recibo ni un centavo. Esta historia participa para el reto propuesto por LizethMellark en Pidiendo teselas del foro "El diente de león".**

 **¡Alerta! Es una historia extraña llena de blasfemia literaria comparable a una mala adaptación cinematográfica. De ante mano te advierto, es Finnis, no llegues al final solo para enviarme al Árbol del Ahorcado ¿sí? Muchas Gracias.**

* * *

.Capítulo 9.

~KATNISS POV~

Da igual cuantas vueltas de en la mullida cama, no logro dormirme. Me arden los ojos del sueño y aun así no logro conciliarlo. Cada vez que cierro los ojos una sensación de soledad me embarga y cuando los abro descubro que es porque él no está al otro lado de mi cama.

Sé que algo está mal con Finnick pero no me lo ha dicho y no soy de presionar a las personas. Aunque sintiese en el fondo que si debía insistir con él. Cuando ya es obvio que no conciliare el sueño me escabullo del cuarto de huéspedes para terminar de pie frente a la decorada puerta de la habitación principal. Dejo ir mis nudillos levemente sobre la madera y el golpeteo no genera respuesta por parte de Finn. Tanteo la perilla, esta cede y deja entrever la oscuridad al otro lado. Susurro su nombre pero no, está dormido. Esa voz que a veces habla en mi cabeza dice que entre pero sé que no debería.

Estoy cerrando la puerta nuevamente cuando le oigo exclamar en sueños. Me planteo el irme pero no puedo. Finn estuvo conmigo durante mis pesadillas, incluso después de que nos besáramos en el doce y le apartara de mí. Me interno en la habitación y a tientas encuentro la lámpara de noche. Inunda el cuarto con una suave luz.

Me enfoco en el hombre frente a mí y lejos de aterrarme, el miedo que siento es más por su pesadilla que por estar a su lado. Está paralizado, su respiración agitada y los leves quejidos indica que no es un simple sueño. Me siento en la cama con cuidado y me deslizo hasta estar recostada a su lado. Le llamo con la voz más suave que logro pero no reacciona.

~FINNICK POV~

Le siento, su presencia alrededor de mí, más allá de la parálisis que invade mi cuerpo. Quiero hablarle, tocarle, que sepa que sé que está ahí, pero no puedo. Mi propio cuerpo no responde aunque hace minutos que he dejado de dormir. Es la peor secuela luego de los juegos, más que las pesadillas, la sensación de que tu propio cuerpo es tu prisión.

— Estoy aquí— musita en mi oído —no me iré.

— _Sé que estás_ —quiero decirle— _no me dejes._

— Finn —noto su mano en mi pecho, sus labios cerca de los míos.

— Katniss —no reconozco mi voz — Katt.

— ¿Estás bien? — En cuanto logro mover mi mano me aferro a la suya.

— Pesadillas — susurro.

— Lo sé — acaricia mi cabello.

— No te vayas — pido cuando le siento moverse en la cama, no he abierto los ojos aun, no quiero que sea una ilusión.

— No iré a ninguna parte — su cabeza ejerce una suave presión en mi pecho, acaricia suavemente mi abdomen — ¿quieres contarme?

— No — mascullo recuperando un ritmo normal de respiración.

— Finnick… no puedes guardarte las cosas — murmura con una nota de diversión.

— No uses mis frases Everdeen — abro los ojos por fin para encontrarle viéndome.

—Vale — susurra apegándose a mí.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí? — Enredo mis dedos en su castaña cabellera-

— Insomnio — declara luego de unos minutos — vine a ver si dormías y te oí quejarte.

— Gracias — le incito a mirarme, lo hace, se acera hasta quedar a centímetros de mi rostro.

— Harías lo mismo por mí — sus labios se estiran en una pequeña sonrisa — bueno en realidad lo hiciste… en el Doce.

— Cierto — robo un pequeño beso de sus labios.

— Hey Finn…

— Mmm —he vuelto a cerrar los ojos.

— Crees que pueda quedarme unas semanas más — volteo a verle — si estarás ocupado no… yo solo — deja de hablar, se ha ruborizado hasta mimetizarse con las sábanas color vino de mi cama.

— Claro que puedes — paso mis manos rodeando su cuerpo y le atraigo a mi pecho — todo el tiempo que desees.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Ella sobre mi pecho acariciando mi piel, llenando de calidez y electricidad allí donde toca. Estoy entretenido acariciando su cabello, imitando su respiración. No sé en qué punto acaba dormida junto a mí porque también me rindo ante el sueño.

~KATNISS POV~

La luz se cuela por entre las cortinas y me pregunto, cerrando con fuerza los ojos, como olvide cerrar las persianas si detesto dormir con luz. Algo se mueve a mi lado, me abraza y besa mi coronilla. Su reluciente sonrisa es lo primero que veo y los recuerdos se agolpan. Me incorporo sobresaltada y se me queda viendo.

— ¿Todo bien? — Tiene el cabello cobrizo revuelto de una forma graciosa, asiento— ¿Qué?

— Te has peleado con la almohada Finnick — intento acomodar algunos mechones — ¿Qué hora es?

— Apenas las siete — cita viendo el reloj sobre su mesilla— podemos dormir más…

Cierra los ojos y casi al instante oigo su respiración aminorarse. Le envidio ciertamente, nunca fui de dormir más allá de las 6 am y menos luego de los Juegos. Me quedo un buen rato viéndole. Todas tienen razón sobre los rasgos perfectos de Finnick, aun cuando está llegando a los treinta aparenta mi edad. El color de su cabello me recuerda al caramelo y descubro que me gusta la forma en que su nariz se arruga o la cicatriz que se marca en su mejilla cuando sonríe.

Niego enérgicamente, debo dejar de mirarle. Me levanto muy sigilosamente y salgo de la misma forma. Vuelvo al cuarto de huéspedes, tomo una corta ducha y me aseo. Cepillo varias veces mi cabello y lo trenzo. Me veo al espejo y noto algo diferente en mi rostro. Estoy sonriendo, por nada en especial y a fin de cuentas por todo en particular. Caí en las redes de Finnick Odair y en lugar de huir decidí quedarme y me hace feliz.

Bajo las escaleras y no encuentro a nadie. Asumo que Lara ha vuelto a la Isla, Finnick ha invitado a mi familia y a su primo a ir allí. Doy una mirada a la cocina y un escalofrío me recorre la espalda. Sé que las casas de la Aldea son iguales, lo son en el Doce, la de Peeta, Haymitch y la mía. No me había dado cuenta de que la casa de Finn también lo era. Incluso la vajilla y las cosas de desayuno están en el mismo sitio que en mi casa.

Doy una mirada al bonito reloj que cuelga en el umbral de la puerta que va al jardín trasero. Siete treinta, mi madre y mi hermana estarán aquí en poco menos de dos horas. Me debato entre desayunar sola o llevarle al dueño de casa algo que comer, aunque implique despertarle. Creo que será una bonita sorpresa.

~FIN KATNISS POV~

— ¿Qué diablos está pasándome? — Suspira tomando la tetera— bonita sorpresa… ¿Qué has hecho conmigo Odair?

La tostadora es algo que en su vida había usado, siempre prefirió el fuego directo, pero decide guardar sus modales. Da un brinco cada una de las veces que el dichoso aparato acaba con su trabajo. Encuentra la jalea de fresas y el lugar en donde se supone que está el té. Se queda pensando un momento y recuerda que el ojiverde prefiere el café así que suma a la estufa una pequeña cafetera. Hallar las tazas y demás utensilios no le es difícil, incluso encuentra una bandeja enorme en la que poner semejante desayuno.

Observa la obra final. Nunca se le ha dado bien lo de presentar alimentos pero cree que tampoco está tan mal. Rebusca en las gavetas hasta encontrar un bonito cuenco con tapa a rebosar de azucarillos. El recuerdo de la segunda vez que se vieron vuelve a su mente. La sonrisa compradora del vencedor experto, su inocencia en aquel momento, la simple red que le cubría el cuerpo atlético. Tose, aunque está sola, para desviar la atención de su creciente rubor. Busca en la nevera una pequeña jarrita con crema y respira hondo. Se infunde valor y toma la bandeja, no es un trayecto tan largo se dice y empieza a subir las escaleras. Se alegra de haber dejado la puerta del cuarto de Finnick sin cerrar por completo o estaría en un problema.

~KATNISS POV~

Entro con sumo cuidado para no despertarle de pronto y camino hasta la cama para dejar allí la bandeja. Escucho el sonido de la lluvia y desvío la vista a la ventana. Alcanzo a ver el cielo de un celeste intenso a través de las finas cortinas. Me vuelvo hacia la cama y comprendo que es la ducha y que me ha jodido la sorpresa.

— Tienes la tendencia a aparecerte en mi cuarto cuando solo estoy usando una toalla — me quedo petrificada ante él.

— Fi- Finnick — y el calor vuelve a mis mejillas, el recuerdo de ayer aparece en mi cabeza y mi corazón se salta un condenado latido.

— Wow desayuno — pasa a mi lado y abre deliberadamente el pequeño cuenco del azúcar, toma uno y lo arroja unos centímetros en el aire para volverlo a atrapar — Dime Katniss — la inmensidad de sus ojos verdes me aterra y me atrae a partes iguales — ¿Quieres un azucarillo?

Intento respirar pausadamente sin mucho éxito. Sonríe con ternura y con su mano libre acaricia mi mejilla. Tiemblo ligeramente pero asiento cerrando los ojos. Noto la textura arenosa del azúcar en mis labios y abro la boca. Apenas alcanzo a morder el pequeño cubo cuando sus labios rozan los míos. Como en la playa, mi cerebro se desconecta casi al completo y es mi cuerpo quien toma el control.

Rodeo su cuello con mis brazos apegándome a él, sin dejar de besarle. Sus manos se aferran a mi cintura, me besa lentamente, con cariño, no busca más de mí, no quiere excederse y me siento bipolar porque lo deseo. Me atrae más hacia él y profundiza el beso. Siento sus manos bajar apenas unos centímetros y luego volver a su sitio. Se separa, sonríe y se aleja de mi lado. Toma su ropa y vuelve al cuarto de baño. Quiero huir, meterme con él, no lo sé, mi cabeza es un lio.

Me siento en la cama, lleno su taza con café y la mía con un té que huele a cítricos. Muerdo una tostada y mastico varias veces antes de tragar. Estoy nerviosa, ansiosa y quien sabe cuántos calificativos más que desconozco y solo ha sido un beso. Tomo un cubo de azúcar y lo muevo en la palma de mi mano. Estoy viendo fijo el cubito blanco cuando Finnick sale, esta vez completamente vestido. Me apresuro a volcar el azucarillo en mi taza y agrego otro. Él se sirve crema y demasiada azúcar aunque le comprendo, ese brebaje es asqueroso.

Desayunamos en un silencio que para nada es incómodo. Nos miramos de vez en cuando y sonreímos, en más de una ocasión nuestras manos se encuentran al tomar una tostada y sé que le he besado algunas veces.

Mi familia llega una hora después. Evito a mi madre tanto como me es posible, apegándome a la joven pareja. Me meto con Seymour todo lo que puedo ganándome algún reto por parte de patito y las carcajadas de Finnick. La isla parece otra pero creo que soy yo, he cambiado en una semana, Finn me ha cambiado. Prim chilla de alegría y jala a su pobre novio para enseñarle cada pequeño objeto dentro de la mansión. Su curiosidad me permite reparar en una pintura en la que no me había fijado. Me acerco en cámara lenta hasta quedar frente a ella.

— Es el bosque — musita una voz familiar — a tu padre le encantaba llevarte allí a nadar.

— El lago — acoto perdida en cada pincelada azul celeste, solo llevé a Peeta una vez a aquel sitio y logró retratarlo a la perfección.

— Ese chico tenía el arte en sus manos — mi madre suspira al mismo tiempo que pone una mano en mi hombro.

— Es mejor en persona — volteo a ver a Finnick parado a un escaso metro de nosotras.

— ¿Conociste el lago Finnick?

— Si señora — no deja de mirarme, está incomodándome.

— Es precioso ¿no crees?… de vez en cuando lo extraño — rechino los dientes.

— Vives en el pasado madre… quizás deberías volver al Doce y ver el condenado lago — cruzo por al lado de Finnick que atina a tomar mi muñeca — iré a nadar — sentencio y desliza sus dedos por mi piel hasta soltarme.

~FINNICK POV~

— No puedes escaparte todo el tiempo Katniss — no me lleva mucho encontrarle sentada frente a la escultura de Annie — tu madre está preocupada por ti…

— Mi madre debió preocuparse por mí a los once Finnick, ahora es tarde— no deja de mirar la escultura.

— ¿Bajamos?

— No — suspira.

— Annie… puedo quitarla si te hará sentir mejor…

— ¿Te has vuelto loco? — se pone de pie de un brinco y está frente a mí— ni en sueños… ella se queda — le señala.

— Creí que…

— No puedo temerle a una escultura Finnick… tampoco a los hermosos cuadros a los que Peeta dedicó su tiempo.

— Kat…

— Me gustas — susurra apoyando su frente en mi pecho — y me asegurare de que eso sea lo que crezca en mi interior y no el miedo a que ellos nos odien desde el más allá.

* * *

 **Capitulo corto y mega filosófico jaja. Queda demostrado que esta Katniss es un poco fuera de personaje pero igual de terca y despistada que en el canon.**

 **El próximo capítulo tendrá más acción Finnis para las perves que me leen xD.**

 **¡Hasta la semana entrante!**

 **Con cariño atentamente, Anna Scheler.**


	10. -10-

**Disclaimer: La Trilogía "Los Juegos del Hambre" y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo soy una fan con suficiente imaginación como para inventar locuras, no recibo ni un centavo. Esta historia participa para el reto propuesto por LizethMellark en Pidiendo teselas del foro "El diente de león".**

 **¡Alerta! Es una historia extraña llena de blasfemia literaria comparable a una mala adaptación cinematográfica. De ante mano te advierto, es Finnis, no llegues al final solo para enviarme al Árbol del Ahorcado ¿sí? Muchas Gracias.**

 **Aviso. Contiene Lemon (escenas para adultos explicitas). Todos sabemos las restricciones de edad que eso implica, así que si lees es bajo tu propio riesgo, no me culpes insensato! Jajaja. Por eso también cambio el rating a M.**

 **Two weeks in a row… merezco un premio :)**

* * *

.Capítulo 10.

Puede ver a la pequeña versión de su madre sollozando. Finalmente ha explotado, le ha dicho a su madre todo lo que se guardó por años y la mujer decidió irse, escapar de nuevo, cuando no llevaba ni una semana en el Cuatro. Da igual los lamentos de su patito, la otra rubia no se quedara. Mejor para ellas piensa, aunque su corazón lata tan despacio que duele. Hubiera preferido una disculpa sincera, pero conoce a su madre más de lo que le gustaría y esa mujer es incapaz de sentirlo aunque lo intentara.

El tren llega a la estación y Prim se aferra a su madre, ve como le susurra algo y la dama asiente levemente. Ha decidido quedarse en la lejanía y ni Finnick le acompaña, él no ha venido, otros asuntos dijo. Prim le llama, la castaña niega enérgicamente y ve a su hermanita bajar la mirada y suspirar. La joven versión de Odair le rodea la cintura a la rubia menor y le sostiene. Observan como el tren se va. Despide a su madre en silencio, segura de que será la última vez que le vea en mucho tiempo.

— ¿Volverás a mi apartamento?

— No…

— Se supone que viniste aquí por tu familia Katniss… por mí y por mamá.

— Estás enojada conmigo Prim y no quiero pelear así que no me quedaré en tu casa — acota firmemente acariciando la trenza rubia.

— No lo estoy — musita en un puchero y es como si volviera a tener diez años — vuelve conmigo por favor.

— Mañana… — acota la castaña aceptando el abrazo de su hermana.

— Te llevo — sentencia la rubia tomando la mano de su novio.

— Prefiero caminar Prim… paseen un rato.

— Katniss.

— Soy mayor Prim no moriré…

Se aleja de la estación. Recorre las calles del Cuatro. Le invaden recuerdos de la Gira, la sonrisa de Peeta y las carcajadas de Annie cuando le mostraban la ciudad. Suspira y sigue su camino. La aldea está al otro lado de la ciudad pero ansiaba una larga caminata, es lo más cercano a cazar en el bosque que puede permitirse estando tan lejos de casa.

La plaza principal es similar en todos los distritos. Una enorme porción de tierra con caminos de cemento y una fuente en el centro. Se distinguen por la vegetación, cada distrito tiene arboles diferentes, en el Doce hay robustos algarrobos. En el cuatro, palmeras muy altas y con hojas enormes. Decide que gastara dinero, porque no. Entra en una bonita panadería, la dependienta se deshace en sonrisas y le muestra toda su mercadería. Compra galletas y bollos de queso, pidiéndole a la señora que separe unas cuantas en una bolsa aparte. Observa el delicado glaseado que imita el mar y se muerde las mejillas interiormente. Tiene que repetirse que es fuerte. Paga y se va, camina con rapidez a la siguiente tienda, una que le recuerda a Haymitch y le permite respirar con normalidad. Compra un licor con sabor a coco que espera le agrade a su mentor. Incluso pide una botella de alcohol de chocolate, diciéndose que siendo mayor es hora de tomar a conciencia y no para huir de sus problemas. Agradece al vendedor y sigue su camino. Dobla en una esquina y gracias a su experto sentido de orientación, encuentra el edificio en el que vive su hermanita. El guarda del bloque recibe con gusto el paquete y le promete entregarlo. Asiente levemente y pone rumbo a la Aldea.

Esperaba encontrar al dueño de casa al llegar. En su lugar, Lara abre la puerta y le sonríe con amabilidad. Toma las bolsas que ella porta y le comunica que Finnick lo siente pero se tardara un poco más en la alcaldía. La castaña asiente sin mucho más por decir y quedándose con la bolsa de las botellas, sube al piso superior y se mete en el cuarto de huéspedes.

Se limita a mirar por la ventana aunque en sus manos hay un libro que trajo desde su casa. Debería leer se dice, hace más de un año que tiene la misma lectura y aun no lleva ni la mitad. Siempre habrá alguna palabra, alguna escena, que le recuerde a alguien que ha muerto por ella y le haga perder en su propio mar de recuerdos.

La potente voz de su anfitrión le despierta del letargo. Vuelve a la lectura pero no pasa mucho hasta que escucha los nudillos sobre la puerta.

— ¿Te despediste de tu madre?

— Desde lejos — indica la castaña dejando sobre la mesilla su pequeño libro.

— ¿Quieres hablar?

— No — exclama con firmeza — al menos no de ella — se acerca unos pasos.

—Lara dijo que estuviste en la panadería…

— Volví a pie desde la estación — sonríe — compre galletas y bollos de queso.

— Nos preparó la merienda para llevar — imita la mueca de ella.

— ¿Iremos a la playa? — La idea le agrada, aunque también le perturbe.

— Así es — le tiende la mano, ella no duda, se aferra a los fuertes dedos del vendedor.

—Bien — le acompaña hasta la puerta del cuarto y se suelta ante la sorprendida mirada de Finnick —debo cambiarme — acota algo cohibida.

— No es necesario — susurra él con una sonrisa que hace que la menor se sonroje y frunza el ceño al mismo tiempo recordando la desnudez de ambos de días atrás, recibe un golpe sin fuerza en el brazo — el mar está revuelto Sinsajo, no vas a poder nadar.

— Oh… vale, lo siento — le ve deslizar con ternura la mano sobre su brazo antes golpeado y no se arrepiente de impulsarse a besarla.

— Lo siento — acota con una sonrisa radiante y el mismo tono que ella usó.

— Calla Odair.

Le observa bajar las escaleras. Debe quedarse atrás regulando imperceptiblemente su respiración, tratando de controlar la necesidad de tenerla bajo su cuerpo.

— Autocontrol Finnick autocontrol.

…

Ríen, se besan y de vez en cuando comen alguna delicia de las que compro Katniss. Acaban tumbados uno al lado del otro de manos enlazadas viendo el cielo descomponerse. Una suave brisa se levanta amontonando las nubes grises sobre sus cabezas, pero ellos ya han dejado de ver el cielo. Rozan sus narices dulcemente y se miran buscando reconocerse. Se besan, casi puedes oír el ritmo de sus corazones acelerándose a medida que los besos dejan de ser dulces.

Él está a punto de colar sus manos bajo la holgada blusa de la castaña cuando nota algo húmedo en su brazo. Una gota más y otra y pronto es el chillido de Katniss lo que llama su atención, más que la espesa cortina de agua que aparentemente cae cielo. Logra conectarse con la mirada plateada, roza una última vez sus labios y se pone en pie tendiendo sus manos a la chica a modo de ayuda. Ejerce, adrede, demasiada fuerza y Katniss termina apegada a su pecho. Se inclina para besarle y ella le corresponde tomándose de sus hombros para llegar a su altura cómodamente.

~KATNISS POV~

Cuando un estremecimiento involuntario me recorre, Finnick decide que es suficiente. Me arrastra al carro y emprende la vuelta a la aldea. Siento la sangre recorriendo mi cuerpo hirviendo bajo mi piel, el calor de los dedos contra mi vientre antes de la lluvia, la necesidad de que vuelva a rozarme.

Apenas Finnick detiene el coche me escabullo de su lado. Estoy nerviosa, ansiosa, siento el corazón latiendo fuertemente en mi pecho y no entiendo el porqué. Golpeo la puerta pero nadie abre. Tanteo la cerradura, efectivamente, cerrado. Lara se ha ido. Su mano aparece de pronto rodeándome, la otra coloca la llave en su sitio y le hace girar. En cuanto oigo el clic empujo la enorme puerta y me escapo de sus brazos. Le oigo llamarme y creo que conteste que tenía frio y que me daría una ducha.

Desnudarme es un proceso complejo. Apenas toco mi piel, siento como la electricidad me recorre y las imágenes de la playa vuelven, una y otra vez en un bucle que me deja sin aire. El agua tibia no aplaca las sensaciones, cierro los ojos y lo único que anhelo es a Finn sobre mi cuerpo acariciándome. Cambio de estrategia y cierro por completo el agua caliente. El agua helada me saca una maldición de la garganta y aun así no paro de pensar, de sentir. Es extraño porque en cinco años simplemente me había limitado a sobrevivir a la guerra y a la pérdida. Tres semanas en contacto con Finnick Odair me han devuelto a una vida para la que no estoy preparada. Vuelvo a tener miedo y aun así cuando salgo de la ducha y seco mi cuerpo, vuelvo a desear que esté conmigo.

Rebusco en el armario algo que usar, pantalones holgados y una simple blusa. Los arrojo sobre el diván y decido que guardare el obsequio de Haymitch antes de que acabe roto. Busco la maleta en la que traje mis pertenencias, segura de que no hay lugar más seguro para una botella. Abro el compartimiento principal y dejo la bolsa de papel en su interior. La cierro y el recuerdo de Haymitch quejándose por el peso de mi maleta me saca una sonrisa. Viene a mi memoria un recuerdo en particular. Estaba esperando el tren así que miraba fijamente al horizonte. De reojo veo a mi mentor ponerse de cuclillas diciendo que el compartimiento externo estaba mal cerrado. Abro el pequeño bolsillo y meto la mano, hay un sobre y dentro algo suena. Me extraña, quizás Hay mencionó que dejaría una carta para Finnick y lo olvidé o no estaba prestando atención, pero no, tiene mi nombre en el sobre. Lo abro y en su interior hay dos cosas. Una pequeña nota y un pequeño contenedor transparente lleno de píldoras, lo dejo a un lado. Creo que no esperaba que la caligrafía de Haymitch fuera tan perfecta.

 _Sinsajo,_

 _Sé que mientes preciosa. Amas a tu hermana y todo pero este viaje va más allá de un reencuentro con tu familia. Irás a por Finnick y me alegra. He tenido que controlarme ¿Sabes? Ese chico nunca fue de mis favoritos. Yo no pude proteger a los míos luego de sobrevivir y él se mofaba de la fama y la fortuna de ser vencedor mientras estaba rodeado de su familia._

 _Cuando la chica, la loca pelirroja entró en los juegos, algo cambió en él. Hizo cosas peligrosas, cosas que terminaron en la salvación de su amada y en la perdida de sus familiares. Debo decir que sumó puntos conmigo pero aun así no ponía las manos en el fuego por él._

 _Hasta hace seis meses, cuando vino al Doce y dijiste tus primeras palabras en años. Eres un incordio preciosa, pero volver a oír tu voz me hizo pensar que quizás él podía arreglarte, como Effie me arregló a mí (_ **Inciso de autora: si, Hayffie a morir xD** ) _. Pero protejo lo que quiero y eres lo más parecido a una familia que tengo y a Finnick lo antecede su pasado, por eso le asusté y creo que por ello acabó yéndose._

 _Vive la vida de un vencedor preciosa. La buena vida, esa que nos vendían al principio de cada Cosecha. Vive con el adonis de Odair lo que no pudiste con Peeta, porque aunque él se haya ido sabes que siempre esperó que sobrevivieras, incluso al Quarter Quell._

 _Vive Katniss y disfruta esa vida como no lo has hecho estos últimos años. Esas pequeñas píldoras evitarán cualquier riesgo chica en llamas. Finnick puede llegar a ser más que persuasivo. No le rechaces, el chico ha estado mucho sin acción._

 _Haymitch Abernathy, demasiado joven para nietos postizos._

Suelto la maldita nota y observo las capsulas de un leve color rosado, las hago tintinear en el contenedor. Haymitch va a pagarlo caro, no quedará un animal que cuidar. Nietos, hijos míos porque lo cierto es que ese hombre me ha tratado como a una hija y lo ha hecho mucho mejor que mi madre. Hijos de Finnick y estas van a evitarlo. Detesto la sorna en la nota de mi mentor y a su vez hace mella como cada vez que dice algo. Debo vivir, Peeta hizo un pacto con Haymitch dos veces para salvarme, estaría enfadado conmigo si no viviera plenamente.

— Katniss — me envuelvo en la enorme y suave bata blanca, finalmente no me vestí, oigo sus nudillos golpeando la puerta — Katt… ¿estás bien?

— Si — me acerco hasta la puerta, puedo oírle suspirar al otro lado, me echo atrás indecisa — Finn… — tomo el vaso de agua y dejo una capsula en mi boca, trago sin dificultad.

— ¿Qué?

— Está abierto — me arrepiento al segundo de haber terminado la frase porque batallar en la arena parece mil veces más fácil que verle de pie frente a mi observando como solo una prenda me cubre.

— Es una venganza — me acusa con el dedo aunque en sus ojos hay diversión— me quieres hacer sentir culpable por verte en bata… porque te has metido dos veces en mi cuarto cuando… Katniss…

Es intrigante lo mucho que me agrada dejarle sin palabras. Está tenso y no deja de mirarme. Comprensible, tampoco podía dejar de mirar a Johanna luego de que se desnudara en un ascensor. He dejado la ventana abierta y la brisa hace que mi cuerpo aun húmedo se estremezca. Trago saliva algunas veces esperando que se acerque, rogando que no me rechace ahora que he hecho algo tan imprudente. Hace un paso hacia atrás y mi mundo está a punto de colapsar. Cierro los ojos, no quiero verle mientras se va.

— Lo dije antes Everdeen y lo repito — no le he escuchado acercarse, acaricia mi cintura con sus cálidas manos, siento su aliento en mi oído— Eres osada.

Besa mis labios casi al instante y sus manos suben por mi espalda para apegarme a él. Me aferro a la rugosa tela de su camisa marinera y me pongo de puntillas para besarle mejor. Se encarga de quitar la toalla que envuelve mi cabello dejando que este caiga en mi espalda. Un gemido escapa de mi boca al sentir sus manos al frente tocando mis senos. Mis sentidos pujan por salir a flote, alejarlo y encerrarme en mi burbuja, pero sigue de largo y recorre suavemente mi abdomen. Camina apenas unos pasos y caemos en la cama.

Abandona mi boca y el aire quema al intentar recuperar el aliento. Sus labios recorren mi cuello, se dedica a acariciarme a conciencia haciendo que gemidos involuntarios escapen de mis labios. Uno en específico llena la habitación cuando sus dedos rozan mi entrepierna. Me espanto y me alejo hacia atrás, sentir sus dedos en aquel sitio no es lo que esperaba. Se disculpa en un susurro y vuelve a estar sobre mí, pongo mis manos en su pecho y noto lo acelerado que está su corazón. Vuelve a besarme con ternura y a susurrar que lo siente, su mano acaricia mi abdomen.

— Lo siento — musita en mi cuello cuando volteo a ver a otro lado, me besa apenas rozando sus labios en mi piel y el cosquilleo me llena de energía.

— Si- sigue — tartamudeo en un susurro tan bajo que creo que solo lo he dicho en mi cabeza.

— ¿Qué? — suena sorprendido, me agrada por una vez sorprenderle.

— Nada…

— Mírame Katniss —volteo a verle, sé que mis mejillas arden — buena chica ahora bésame.

— Finnick — sonríe ampliamente ante mi reto.

— Solo un beso Everdeen… bésame — usa esa voz suave, sensual, que obligaría a cualquiera a tirarse de un barranco si lo pidiera — bésame.

Cierra los ojos y yo igual. Muevo mis manos hasta rozar su nuca y le atraigo a mis labios. Empieza un beso lento que dura poco, porque le deseo, mucho, como a nadie nunca. De nuevo su mano va más allá, a un sitio que en la vida alguien había tocado. Su experiencia, sigo temiéndole. Es apenas un roce pero no puedo evitar sentir el calor acumulándose ahí, la necesidad de que sea más. Mi cabeza me traiciona y lo pido antes de gemir su nombre.

Todo cambia en un instante. Abandona mis labios y pasa a besar mis pechos mientras entra en mi interior. Me aferro a las sábanas y muerdo mis labios, quiero gritar. Es como si todo lo que no he sentido en años explotase en mi interior. El calor, el placer, todo parece demasiado y a la vez deseo más. Sus dedos se mueven rítmicamente, jadeo en busca de aire y en algún punto estoy segura de chille su nombre como las locas fans del Capitolio.

Vuelve a besarme con fuerza. No es dulce y no quiero que lo sea. Deja ambas manos a los costados de mi cabeza y le siento como en la playa. Está vez más consiente y es mil veces mejor. Noto sus suspiros y un sonido en específico entre un quejido y un gruñido que hace que mi pulso enloquezca. Sin embargo, no está bien, no soy experta, ni siquiera una novata, pero siento que solo soy yo la que disfruta cada vez que se interna en mí.

Hago algo de fuerza y Finn cede quitándose tan pronto que debo ahogar un quejido. Me observa de arriba abajo buscando el porqué. Palpo el lugar a mi lado y le callo con mi otra mano. Si habla dejare de ser valiente, lo sé. No debate, se sienta sin decir nada. Tomo una gran bocanada de aire antes de ponerme a horcajadas sobre él. Le beso cuando abre la boca para decir algo. No sé si le transmito mis temores o no pero sus manos recaen en mis muslos y suben acariciándome hasta estar en mis caderas. Bajo lentamente esperando el dolor pero no llega. En cambio, ahogo un gemido en sus labios y él también lo siente, aprieta más el agarre en mi cuerpo y empieza a moverme suavemente.

Acabamos exhaustos, aun en una extraña posición, semi sentados en la cama. Finnick acaricia mi espalda rítmicamente, también besa mi cuello, algo que descubro que me gusta. Aún estamos algo agitados, su pecho sube y baja contra el mío. Nos hace girar en la cama, otra vez sobre mí, viéndome de una manera extraña y a la vez tan suya, como si fuera a romperme en mil pedazos o a desaparecer. Se quita lentamente y se levanta. Así como ha entrado por la puerta se va, cerrándola, sin decir ni una palabra.

* * *

 **¿Qué? ¿Esperaban que todo terminara bien? ¡Suuuufran! *inserte risa malvada***

 **Me ha costado horrores escribir el lemon desde el POV de Katniss. Siempre lo he hecho en tercera persona o en la voz de Peeta y esto se me hizo difícil. Pero aquí está y espero que les guste.**

 **Por otro lado amé escribir un trocito de Haymitch xD. Es uno de mis personajes favoritos y hace mucho que no aparecía por aquí.**

 **Por cierto, lamento si ofendí a alguien con mis notas al final del capítulo anterior. No quería hacerlo, era más una manera jocosa de decir las cosas no esperaba un impacto negativo. Así que lo siento.**

 **Cuéntenme que les pareció y nos vemos la semana que viene. Saludos.**

 **Con cariño atentamente, Anna Scheler.**


	11. - 11-

**Disclaimer: La Trilogía "Los Juegos del Hambre" y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo soy una fan con suficiente imaginación como para inventar locuras, no recibo ni un centavo. Esta historia participa para el reto propuesto por LizethMellark en Pidiendo teselas del foro "El diente de león".**

 **¡Alerta! Es una historia extraña llena de blasfemia literaria comparable a una mala adaptación cinematográfica. De ante mano te advierto, es Finnis, no llegues al final solo para enviarme al Árbol del Ahorcado ¿sí? Muchas Gracias.**

* * *

.Capítulo 11.

~KATNISS POV~

Me quedo quieta, a la espera. Espero verlo volver y decir que es una broma, en su lugar oigo el portazo que da al entrar en su habitación. Estoy petrificada, simplemente tratando de recuperar mi respiración y el pulso normal de mis latidos. Pasan los minutos antes de que notara lo helado que tengo el cuerpo. Me pongo en pie y cierro la ventana. Me meto en el cuarto de baño y al verme al espejo descubro lágrimas cayendo por mis mejillas. Suspiro y maldigo en voz baja. Algo hice mal, muy mal para que él me deje de esa forma. Me doy una ducha rápida para quitar de mi piel el sudor del ejercicio y me visto inmediatamente.

Espero otro rato a que aparezca pero no ocurre. Abro la puerta del cuarto, no está allí. Toco algunas veces a su puerta pero no abre, no responde a mis llamados. No es un bonito momento para jugar con mi paciencia, no realmente. Debo haber hecho algo muy grave. Bajo las escaleras y me preparo un té. No tengo apetito así que evito la cena que ha dejado Lara en la nevera. Mientras el agua se calienta pienso en que debería hacer ahora.

— ¿Qué se supone que haga?

— Luchar — doy un respingo, hace tiempo que algo así no ocurría.

— No…

— Hola Katniss.

— No existes, estás muerto — me abofeteo pero sigue ahí, sonríe con calidez — Peeta…

— No, pero es mejor que hablar sola ¿Verdad?

— Vete…

— No huyas de Finnick preciosa.

— Él huyo de mi — estoy hablándole a una alucinación.

— ¿No te paraste a pensar que quizás él tiene sus propios temores?

— Es Finnick Odair…

— Es una persona — extiende su mano hacia mí y me alejo, da igual no podría tocarme — todos tenemos miedos… Pelea por él no sigas tu camino como lo hiciste conmigo.

— ¡VETE!

Cierro los ojos con fuerza y aprieto mis oídos con las manos para reducir cualquier sonido a silencio. Me quedo así algunos minutos. Solo cuando estoy segura de que se ha ido me relajo. La tetera hace tiempo que hierve, me pregunto si Finnick habrá escuchado. Apago, me sirvo una gran taza de la infusión y vuelvo al piso superior. Me detengo en su puerta intentando oír algo con el oído que el Capitolio implantó. Silencio, quizás duerme. Tanteo la puerta, está cerrada con llave. Me meto en mi cuarto provisorio y pienso en lo que haré a continuación.

~FIN KATNISS POV~

Apenas está saliendo el sol pero Katniss ya está en pie. Durante la madrugada preparó su maleta, teniendo cuidado con sus botellas. Ahora está en pie frente al cuarto del dueño de casa. Ha tocado varias veces pero el hombre al otro lado no responde. La puerta sigue cerrada y no hay sonidos que indiquen que esté despierto. Suspira y baja los escalones con lentitud.

Va a la cocina y toma un bloc de notas que encuentra por allí. Escribe una corta despedida, se disculpa por lo que sea que le haya enfadado y le promete que no se irá que estará en casa de Prim, que llame. Casi le da un ataque cuando Lara le saluda por detrás. La chica musita una disculpa pero Katniss le resta importancia. Se despide de ella también pidiéndole que entregue a Finnick la nota. Sale de la casa y en silencio se despide de nuevo. Está desorientada, no sabe qué fue lo que genero ese cambio, tiene miedo, de nuevo.

— Estás aquí — chilla emocionada la chica de rubia melena algo despeinada.

— ¿No creíste que vendría?

— No tan temprano — masculla entrando al apartamento.

— Creí que trabajabas hoy.

— Es mi día libre — entra en la cocina — ¿Café?

— ¿Chocolate? — arruga la nariz.

— Eres la única persona que detesta la cafeína ¿sabes? — se ríe de ella un poco.

— No lo detesto, no nos caemos bien es todo — bromea y oye la carcajada de su hermana desde la habitación a la que ha llevado la maleta.

— ¿Qué dijo Finn cuando decidiste irte de su casa al amanecer? — chilla para que le escuche — seguro no estaba contento…

— No quise despertarle — miente vilmente agradeciendo que no está viéndole.

— ¿Te fuiste a hurtadillas?

— Deje una nota — acota encogiéndose de hombros — no quería despertarle — repite sentándose frente a la humeante taza de chocolate caliente.

— Vale — sentencia la menor sorbiendo de su café— ¿Qué tal la pasaron anoche?

— ¿Disculpa? — casi se ahoga con el líquido.

— ¿Hicieron algo divertido? O solo se limitaron a hablar de los Juegos y de los muertos.

— Fuimos a la playa y luego… cenamos juntos y fuimos a dormir temprano.

— ¿Nada más? ¡Aburridos!

Katniss no está segura de querer saber porque su hermana dice eso. Su vida privada con el primo de Finnick no le incumbe y no es lo suficientemente abierta de mente para pensar de qué es capaz su pequeña hermana. Cambia el tema de conversación y finalmente una llamada del hospital les obliga a dejar de charlar. El día libre de Prim se ha terminado antes de empezar. Hubo un accidente algo grave y necesitan a todos de inmediato. La joven se disculpa y corre a cambiarse. Katniss promete que se las arreglará y que no tiene de que preocuparse.

Las horas pasan lento. Pasado el mediodía decide telefonear al Doce. No espera que Haymitch atienda, no es que le agraden las llamadas telefónicas. Suena cuatro veces antes de que alguien conteste.

— Aló — el acento indiscutiblemente capitolino le saca una sonrisa.

— Hola Effie…

— Katniss, hola buenos días— la mujer chilla de alegría — ¿Cómo estas cariño? ¿Y Finnick? ¿La dulce Prim? ¿Qué tal el clima en el Cuatro?

— Effie —a pesar del interrogatorio sigue sonriendo — todos están bien — _creo_ — llamé para ver cómo estaba todo en el Doce.

— Pues todo bien dulzura — puede oír a su mentor farfullar algo — Haymitch manda saludos.

— Gracias…

— Como quisiera estar ahí bronceándome contigo — más quejas de Haymitch sobre que debería haber ido si quería — no iba a ir sola mi cielo.

— ¿Cómo está el huerto?

— Magnífico — otra vez le salta el acento — he plantado algunas prímulas más, están radiantes —le oye discutir con Haymitch.

— Preciosa…

— Hola Haymitch — le alegra oír su voz.

— ¿Leíste la nota?

— S-si — se pone roja y nota el pulso acelerándose.

— ¿Seguiste las indicaciones? — no está bromeando, puede incluso imaginarlo frunciendo el ceño.

—Haymitch — suspira exasperada.

— Katniss — insiste.

— Si lo hice… aun así hay un problema — en quien confiar sino en alguien que conoce a fondo los males de un vencedor.

— ¿No quiso contigo? — tiene que aguantar oír la carcajada del viejo.

— Haymitch — su voz es apenas un susurro.

— ¿Qué ocurrió preciosa?

— No lo sé… llama a Finnick ¿Podrías? Creo que algo malo pasó pero no quiere hablar conmigo.

— ¿No estabas en su casa? Effie solo déjame en paz diez minutos — suspira — habla.

— Anoche… — evita contarle detalles — se encerró en su cuarto y no me dejó hablar con él… en la mañana tampoco.

— Llamaré…

— Gracias Haymitch.

— Katniss.

— ¿Si?

— No te pierdas…

— No pensaba hacerlo viejo gruñón — sonríe apenas— volveré en unos días.

— Trae a Finn contigo…. Tengo que hablar con él de hombre a hombre.

…

Finnick no se contactó por el resto de la semana. Solo una vez llamó y habló con Prim. Asuntos en el Dos dijo, trataría de volver antes del fin de semana. Katniss no entendía nada, no quiso hablar con ella, tampoco le dejo un mensaje para que Prim le dijera.

— ¿Qué pasó?

— Nada — responde sin verle — no lo sé — acota minutos después.

— Katniss algo ocurrió — toma las manos de la castaña — soy tu hermana, cuéntame…

— Saldré a caminar— se suelta del agarre.

— Son las diez de la noche — espeta la menor interponiéndose en el camino de Katniss.

— No hay toque de queda patito — hace una mueca entre la sonrisa y la tristeza absoluta.

— ¿Dónde irás?

— A la Aldea…

— Finnick no está ahí…

— ¿Confías en mi Prim?

— Claro que confió en ti — le abraza, desde que su madre se fue hace mucho eso — ¿Crees que miente?

— Espero que sí o será una larga caminata en vano — ambas sonríen.

— Ojala lo arregles… no quiero que te vayas mañana y… — baja la mirada.

— Prim, mírame — los ojos azules se posan en ella — pase lo que pase todo estará bien, hallaré un modo…

Trota la mayoría del tiempo. Hace un tiempo excelente para estar fuera. Corre una suave brisa que refresca la piel y contrasta perfectamente con la temperatura. Cuando está a unos cuantos metros de la Aldea baja la velocidad hasta casi detenerse. Camina lento y aun así su pulso late desbocado. No quiere saber qué pasará si está ahí. No quiere pensar en lo que hará si realmente se ha ido.

Las luces están encendidas en la casa del vencedor. Rodea la vivienda hasta el patio trasero. Observa a través de la ventana de la puerta, la silueta de una mujer se mueve por la cocina. Al acercarse más suspira de alivio, es Lara.

~KATNIS POV~

¿A quién esperaba encontrar a estas horas en su casa? Nunca he sido una persona celosa en realidad, entonces, ¿Por qué cada vez que pienso en las "chicas" de Odair, en su pasado y en cómo me está evitando; no puedo evitar hervir de celos?

— Señorita…

— Shhhh — le callo poniendo una mano en su boca — ¿está aquí? — Asiente, quito la mano — susurros…

— ¿A dónde iría el señor a estas horas?

— Al Dos — menciono al pasar y me mira extrañada — no quiere verme…

— Algo le ocurre… apenas sale de su habitación — sincera la chica haciéndome pasar — no ha ido al mar y eso es muy raro en él ¿Sabe?

— ¿Está arriba ahora?

— Hasta hace unos minutos se duchaba…

— ¿Harías algo por mí? — Asiente — gracias.

Mi petición es sencilla. No sé si me abrirá la puerta de su habitación a mí así que subiremos ambas y ella hablara por mí.

— Señor…

— Lara te dije que no quería ser molestado.

— Lo sé pero le traje café…

— Está abierto — la mujer me mira y aprieta mi hombro para darme ánimos, con mucho sigilo baja las escaleras— ¿Vas a entrar Lara? — Inhalo profundamente y abro la puerta por completo — Katniss…

— Finnick — su cuarto es un desastre, hay vidrios rotos, ropa por todos lados, incluso las cortinas están desgarradas.

— Vete — me grita, es la primera vez que le oigo alzar la voz de esa forma— vete de aquí Katniss.

— No — musito acobardada, cierro la puerta y me apoyo contra la madera para permanecer estable— dijiste que estabas en el Dos.

— Volví anoche.

— Mientes, nunca te fuiste — chillo exasperada.

— Vete — sisea apuntando a la puerta, noto un enorme rasguño que le recorre el antebrazo.

— Te cortaste… — me acerco a él y retrocede — Finn, ¿Qué ocurre?

— Nunca debí acercarme a ti chica en llamas… — rehúye mi tacto mirándome fijamente, me estremezco, su mirada verde mar carece de ese brillo anaranjado que tan cálido me parecía.

— ¿Qué?

— No soy bueno para ti… no lo era para Annie…

— ¿Enloqueciste?

— Eso está claro Sinsajo— estoy asustándome, da una vuelta sobre sí mismo enseñándome el estado de su habitación.

— No sé qué hice Finn… pero lo siento — intento acercarme nuevamente pero me evita — Finnick.

— No eres tú Katniss… el problema soy yo — se abalanza sobre mi arrojándome en la cama.

— ¿Finn?

— Me temes, ¿Verdad? — Masculla tomando mis manos con fuerza — no sabes lo que puedo hacerte… lo que quiero… hacerte.

— ¡Suéltame Odair! — Hago algo de fuerza — ¡Quítate!

— Lo ves… — se levanta, me siento en la cama sobando mis muñecas — Vete Katniss… — el sonido de mi mano en su perfecta mejilla resuena con fuerza en el cuarto.

— Eres un idiota Finnick — detesto llorar, los ojos me arden y aunque no lo quiera algunas lágrimas caen por mis mejillas y van a parar a mis labios —Este no eres tu Finn.

— No quiero serlo pero…

— Puedes enseñarme a amarte Finnick, no… no me evites.

— No entiendes Katniss no soy bueno para ti.

— Un vencedor es la mejor opción para otro vencedor… no podemos cuidarnos en nuestras pesadillas mientras ocurren pero estaremos ahí para el otro al despertar…

—Katniss — su voz es apenas un murmullo herido, se ha alejado algunos pasos de mí.

— No Finn — insisto acercándome — no hay nadie que pueda entenderme mejor que tu… perdí a Peeta por Snow pero no voy a perderte a ti, no quiero.

Me acerco lentamente y me impulso para besarle. Las manos de él acaban aferrándose a mi cintura a la vez que responde mis besos. Pierdo la noción del tiempo, no sé cuánto hace que estamos de pie en medio de su desordenado cuarto besándonos apenas separándonos para tomar aire y repetir.

Se separa apenas unos centímetros, sus ojos verdes me recorren, desliza su pulgar por mi mejilla y sonríe. Me quedo viéndole como una idiota, perdida en su mirada, en sus rasgos. Acabo oculta en su cuello, envuelta en sus brazos y descubro que me agrada la calidez de su cuerpo.

— Finn…

— ¿Qué? —Tiene su mentón apoyado sobre mi cabeza

— ¿Vienes conmigo al doce?

— No…

— ¿Eh? —Admito que estaba segura de que aceptaría.

— Tengo cosas que terminar aquí querida…

— Oh entiendo…

— Cuando acabe aquí iré.

— ¿Qué cosas?

— Sorpresas para los tortolos —toma mi mentón obligándome a verle.

— Oh— lo había olvidado, Sey va a proponerse en el cumpleaños de mi hermana, sonrío.

— Iré a verte… lo prometo — roza mis labios.

— Claro…

— Katniss… — contesto con algún sonido sobre sus labios — gracias por haber irrumpido en mi casa.

— Cuando gustes — le beso de nuevo.

— Katniss… —vuelvo a responder con un asentimiento —Haymitch me llamo.

— Oh…

— Estabas preocupada lo siento.

— No vuelvas a hacer algo así — me empuja a la cama y se acuesta a mi lado — Finnick —insisto.

— Hay demonios contra los que no he luchado en años dulzura… la necesidad de tenerte — sus hipnotizantes ojos verdes se funden con los míos — saber que en algún punto te irías de mi lado… fue demasiado.

— Finnick… volveré al Cuatro y… y me quedaré aquí— se levanta apenas de la cama hasta poder verme desde arriba, tiene esa sonrisa de lado que hace que me de calor — el Doce no tiene nada para mí que no pueda darme este lugar y yo…

Vuelvo a sentir sus labios, sus manos en mi cintura aferrándose para que no me aleje. Quizás él no es consciente de que no quiero huir de él porque paso a paso he descubierto que me hace bien. Me siento viva a su lado y aunque haya fantasmas que ahuyentar podremos juntos.

* * *

 **Es un poco tarde, si lo siento. Pero al menos es solo un día je.**

 **Este final suena a despedida ¿Verdad? Y creo que es porque solo queda el epilogo por delante…**

 **Me gustaría saber qué es lo que opinan sobre el capítulo y que creen que le dirá Haymitch a Finn.**

 **Con cariño atentamente, Anna Scheler.**


	12. -12-

**Disclaimer: La Trilogía "Los Juegos del Hambre" y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo soy una fan con suficiente imaginación como para inventar locuras, no recibo ni un centavo. Esta historia participa para el reto propuesto por LizethMellark en Pidiendo teselas del foro "El diente de león".**

 **¡Alerta! Es una historia extraña llena de blasfemia literaria comparable a una mala adaptación cinematográfica. De ante mano te advierto, es Finnis, no llegues al final solo para enviarme al Árbol del Ahorcado ¿sí? Muchas Gracias.**

* * *

.Capítulo 12.

— ¿Has perdido la cabeza? — Chilla exasperado el hombre frente al Sinsajo — voy a matar a ese pescador en cuanto pise el Doce — golpea con fuerza la mesa.

— Él no sabe nada… es mi decisión Haymitch — miente, pero no es necesario que su mentor lo sepa todo.

— Me niego, rotundamente — espeta sentándose de brazos cruzados frente a la chica, una rubia mujer les mira sonriente.

— No eres mi padre Hay…

— Soy tu cuidador y sencillamente no estás cuerda…

— Haymitch querido no digas eso — Effie intenta alcanzar la mano del mentor pero este se aleja haciendo ruido con la silla.

— Estoy cuerda… podrían venir conmigo… no es como que haya mucho que hacer aquí Abernathy, puedes criar tus malditas aves en otro distrito.

— Si — chilla emocionada — oh cariño seria genial — se pone en pie dando pequeños brincos en sus altos tacones— Haymitch… el Cuatro es un lugar genial.

— Es arena, olor a pescado y puro mar — mira a su ex tributo y a la ex escolta — odio el mar.

— Al menos lo intenté — se levanta lentamente — Finnick vendrá cuando termine con algunas cosas en el Cuatro — suspira quedamente observando unos ojos muy similares a los suyos, a los de su padre— empacaré mis cosas y mandaré a que las trasladen…

— Como quieras — masculla el hombre levantándose de la mesa y sale por la puerta de atrás dando un portazo.

— ¿Qué diablos ocurre con él Effie? — se queda mirando el sitio vacío en el que antes estaba su vecino.

— Haymitch te aprecia Katniss, yo igual pero él… te considera su hija ¿Sabes?

— Que si lo sé… — musita recordando la carta del hombre en la que le decía que no quería nietos — pero aun así.

— Cuando tu propio hijo quiera huir de tu casa a vivir con una chica le entenderás — los ojos celestes se posan en ella — además está un pequeño detalle.

— ¿Cuál? — evita pensar en el tema del hijo, porque le recuerda a Finnick desnudo para tener que… y no puede pensar en ello — ¿Qué detalle?

— Estoy embarazada y el loco de tu mentor se niega a que el niño o niña nazca de padres que no se han casado… estaba esperando a que volvieras para decirte que vamos a casarnos — el rostro de Katniss se descompone — y digamos que tu bomba fue más grande — sonríe apenas.

— No puedo creerlo — acota en voz baja acercándose a la mujer — ¿De cuánto? ¿Cuándo se van a casar? Fe-felicidades Effie.

— Dos meses — acota con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro — íbamos a esperar a que Finn estuviera aquí… ya sabes, es el único vencedor con vida, lo quería como padrino…

— ¿No harás una fiesta? — exclama con el acento capitolino que caracteriza a su acompañante y esta suelta una larga carcajada.

— Sabes que me encantaría pero Haymitch… solo los quería a ustedes y siendo sincera… funciona perfecto para mí.

— Entiendo, yo… creo que debo hablar con Haymitch.

Acaricia el vientre de su escolta y sonríe. De pronto, su plan de joven parece absurdo. Casarse, tener hijos, es algo que podía imaginar estando con Peeta para complacer a Snow y al Capitolio como vencedores que eran. Pensar en niños ahora, con Finnick, hace que sus mejillas se enciendan. Pequeños pelirrojos de ojos grises correteando en la playa, si, quizás podría ser una buena idea.

Su mentor no está en el patio trasero. Los gansos le reciben con ruidosos graznidos que le hacen desear tener el arco a la mano. Gruñe y bufa intentando escapar de ese sitio. Cruza por una pequeña verja de vallas y termina en su jardín. Effie tiene mano para la jardinería, su huerto jamás se ha visto tan bonito. Entra en su casa, busca un manojo de llaves y sale por la puerta principal. Sabe dónde está el hombre, aunque no le agrade demasiado la idea de ir a ese sitio. Busca en el manojo de llaves la correcta y se encamina a la casa de en frente. Está abierto así que no es necesaria la llave, guarda el llavero en su bolsillo y después de respirar hondo se interna en la casa.

— Deberías buscarte un escondite nuevo — observa los cuadros al abrir la puerta, escenas de los Juegos que ganó, la pradera, una niña de dos trenzas y un vestido a cuadros le obligan a bajar la mirada al suelo.

— Siempre creí que eras igual a mi Katniss…

— Muchos dicen lo mismo — se sienta sobre la alfombra a su lado, el hombre observa un cuadro en el que ella está frente a una enorme ave de negro plumaje, parece estar cantando.

— No lo somos… eres más valiente… tienes la fuerza para querer huir de este sitio, yo no puedo…

— Por eso creo que debes… Haymitch — los ojos grises se posan en ella — Effie no es feliz aquí… quizás tu futuro y el mío no están aquí…

— No puedo dejar todo esto aquí… es como abandonarle de nuevo preciosa.

— Deberíamos llevarlos… regalar algunos al nuevo museo de Panem, quedarnos con los mejores, Peeta vivirá en nosotros Haymitch, en nuestros futuros hijos — codea al hombre que suelta una risa ronca — dejemos de vivir en un pasado en el que tú has perdido a cuarenta y nueve tributos, en el que yo perdí a mi pareja.

—… — le observa en silencio.

— Vivamos honrando sus memorias sabiendo que una parte siempre será el pasado y otra será el futuro… esperemos que más armónico.

— Has hablado más en cinco minutos que en cinco años — ríen juntos — lo pensaré…

— Es un paso — se pone en pie — felicidades por el Abernathy en camino viejo.

— ¿Se quedarán para la boda?

— Haremos un buen tueste.

…

~FINNICK POV~

Llego al Doce cinco días después que Katniss. Effie está ahí para recibirme con su sonrisa gigante y desentonando por completo con la deslucida estación de tren. Luce fantástica, mejor que en sus años de escolta. Me alegra que esté con Haymitch, esa mujer podría levantar a un muerto de su tumba si lo propusiera, como no podría con el vencedor más viejo que nos queda.

La noticia del embarazo no me sorprende, a Katniss se le escapo una noche mientras hablábamos. En cambio, cuando estamos llegando a la Aldea, me suelta que se casarán y que quieren que esté presente como testigo. Me sorprende gratamente y acepto con gusto, preguntándome si Effie ha decidido esto sola, porque Haymitch parece bastante contrariado conmigo.

Lejos de enfadarse conmigo, el hombre parece preocupado. Juro una y mil veces que no le haré daño, pero aunque quisiera negarlo él sabe mucho de mí. Incluso yo dudo de poder salvarla de mí mismo. Pero tengo esperanza, algo que en años con Annie no logré cultivar en mi interior. Lucharé con mis demonios por ella. Acaba dando palmadas en mi hombro, diciendo que él está orgulloso del hombre en el que me convertí.

Pregunto por Katniss, aunque siendo las diez de la mañana es casi obvio donde está. La pareja me acompaña hasta la pradera. No saben exactamente donde estará la chica así que me dicen que lo mejor es que la espere en la puerta que instalaron para permitirle el paso a la vencedora sin que pareciera ilegal que saliera del distrito. No muchos se acercan al bosque por su cuenta además de ella por eso le han llamado la puerta del Sinsajo. Veo el costoso reloj en mi pulsera cada cinco minutos y estoy cada vez más impaciente. Pienso en meterme en el bosque y buscarla pero temo lo que ese sitio pueda hacer reaccionar en mi cerebro. Prefiero esperarla y cuando dan las once y media le veo aparecer de entre los árboles.

— Katniss — exclamo quizás demasiado alto siendo que está a unos pasos, estoy en el umbral de la verja de hierro y le veo detenerse de pronto atenta al sonido de mi voz.

— Finn — sonríe e imito su mueca, suelta el arco y lo que parece ser un morral y corre hasta mi abrazándose a mi cuello— estás aquí…

— Te dije que vendría Sinsajo.

Me encantaría hablar con ella, decirle que la sorpresa está lista, que su hermana está bien y que le he extrañado; pero ansío besarle y ella corresponde a mis besos de una manera que impide que pueda pensar en algo más que en ella. Le apego a mi cuerpo y se amolda perfectamente. Siento sus dedos en mi cabello, su otra mano acariciando mi espalda. Estamos unos minutos dedicándonos simplemente a besarnos abrazados.

— Bienvenido — susurra sobre mis labios, está sonrojada, sus manos descansan en mi pecho— ¿Me esperaste mucho? — frunce el ceño apenas, beso su frente.

— Poco más de una hora…

— Lo siento — se disculpa volviendo sobre sus pasos para tomar sus pertenencias se disculpa volviendo ¿Quieres ir al lago?

—No — contesto quizás demasiado rápido, inquieto con la idea de internarme en el bosque — he estado durmiendo fatal — acoto viendo la expresión en su rostro, que cambia a una de preocupación — estaré bien.

— Volvamos — musita cruzándose el arco en la espalda, alcanzo a robarle el morral.

— Estaré bien — insisto.

— Lo sé — sonríe apenas y toma mi mano, obligándome a moverme.

Cruzamos la vieja Veta, que poco a poco ha ido llenándose de casitas de madera iguales y pintorescas aunque pequeñas. Hay poca gente aquí así que seguimos caminando de manos enlazadas. Su actitud cambia cuando llegamos a la calle principal. Supongo que espera que no lo note, suelta mi mano y se aleja un paso de mi aunque sigue dándome charla. Sonrío, incapaz de reprocharle lo que sea a esta chica.

Unos días después, estamos frente al renovado Edificio de Justicia. Es un trámite simple, Haymitch y Effie firman un papel, Katniss y yo también como sus testigos. No deben asignarles una casa porque él es vencedor así que luego de un breve aplauso salimos a la calle como si nada hubiera pasado. Effie luce fenomenal, viste de blanco y aunque aún no se le nota físicamente, ella acaricia su vientre de tanto en cuanto. En cuanto a Haymitch, él ha pasado por mucho y solo le he visto reír estando ebrio. Me alegra verle sonriendo al observar a su reciente esposa. Me pone aún mejor ver a Katniss aferrada a mi brazo mientras volvemos a la Aldea a pie sonriente con la feliz pareja y a mi lado, a pesar del secreto.

El tueste es aún mejor. Nunca había visto la ceremonia aunque sabía de ella. Ver a la escolta y el mentor moviéndose por la cocina en la casa de la Aldea, entonando una canción alegre me llena de gozo. Volteo a ver a Katniss y le descubro al borde del llanto, nota mi mirada y sonríe. Le apego a mí y tarareamos con los recién casados.

~KATNISS POV~

Es un desastre. Mi casa es un maldito desastre. Montones de baúles y cajas por todas partes. Intento calmarme como Finnick me pide pero no puedo. Acabo contratando tres personas que se encarguen del lio y huyo del Doce con un par de maletas y Finnick a mi lado. De cualquier manera era hora de volver al Cuatro, mi hermana cumple veinte años en unos días y no podemos faltar.

Me alegra que mi madre este aquí en esta ocasión tan especial. No por mí, porque no le he permitido siquiera acercárseme. Me alegra por Prim que llora de felicidad al ver a su novio, ahora prometido, arrodillado frente a ella y con un bonito anillo como propuesta. Entrelazo mis dedos con los de Finnick que sonríe satisfecho al ver su obra terminada. El jardín trasero de su mansión en la Isla luce de maravillas decorado con flores y guirnaldas. Festejamos su cumpleaños con una bonita tarta y a la vez que mi hermana cuando sopla sus veinte velitas de colores, pido un deseo a quien sea que pueda cumplirlo.

~FINNICK POV~

Hace un año que Katniss vive conmigo en la Aldea. La mayoría del tiempo dormimos en el mismo cuarto, abrazados y milagrosamente sin pesadillas. Sin embargo, hay momentos en los que ella huye de mi lado en la cama y se encierra en el cuarto que una vez fue suyo. No suelo notarlo, pero cuando lo hago abandono la cama en su búsqueda para encontrarla hecha un ovillo sobre la cama, dormida a veces con restos de lágrimas en los ojos. Aquí está hoy, tiritando en sueños y me debato entre llevarla en mis brazos hasta el cuarto o abrigarla y que se quede aquí.

— Finnick — me acerco, tiene los ojos cerrados — Finn — su respiración se acelera y abre los ojos para encontrarme justo frente a su rostro, retrocede emitiendo un chillido.

— Lo siento, no sabía si seguías dormida — me alejo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — se supone que no debo venir aquí si ella se aleja.

— No pude… — titubeo, camino hacia la puerta resignado a irme sin ella — lo lamento.

— Finnick…

— ¿Si? — está arrodillada sobre el colchón, me mira fijamente, asustada.

— Llévame contigo — sonrío y vuelvo hacia ella, le tomo en brazos y se oculta en mi cuello.

— ¿Me contarás? — le llevo en brazos hasta el cuarto y le dejo en la cama— ¿Tan malo ha sido?

— No en realidad — musita y aunque apenas hay algo de luz de luna logro ver el calor depositado en sus mejillas.

— Me llamabas, tengo derecho a saber — exijo y es parte de nuestra rutina post sueños, si nos llamamos dormidos, debemos contarnos las pesadillas.

— No quiero contarte — se tapa completamente con las sábanas y se pone de costado dándome la espalda.

— Sabes cómo acabara Kat… dime — me meto bajo las sábanas y beso su espalda hasta que voltea y su nariz se roza con la mía — hola…

— Yo… — emite un suspiro corto y se muerde el labio.

— ¿Así que has tenido esa clase de sueños? — le apego a mi cuerpo sonriéndole de medio lado, odia que suponga que sus sueños conmigo van de nosotros desnudos.

— Soñé que teníamos un hijo —suelta enfadada, quita la sábana de nuestras cabezas y se sienta en la cama de brazos cruzados, me quedo muy quieto viéndole desde abajo — y te llamaba porque estaba caminando con Ruby Abernathy por la playa…

— ¿Cómo era? — alcanzo a susurrar, apoyo mi cabeza en su regazo y ella quizás por instinto acaricia mi cabello.

— Un copia exacta tuya… incluso con la misma estúpida sonrisa que todo lo logra — es extraño ver a Katniss entusiasmada así, sus ojos brillan y sonríe como si fuese algo que quisiera.

— Podemos hacer uno — recibo un golpe suave en la nuca y reímos.

— Te amo— exclama y mi corazón late con fuerza porque aunque yo lo he dicho cientos de veces este año, ella solo ha contestado yo también y ya — ¿estas despierto?

— Creo que no — me siento frente a ella y tomo su rostro en mis manos — repítelo — niega suavemente sonriendo apenada — solo insistiré una vez más… por favor.

— Te amo Finnick Odair.

* * *

 **Si, este es el final. Estoy algo cansada de narrar finales con hijos xD. Así que este es el final de por partes al amor. Suficiente que Katniss ha dicho te amo je.**

 **No voy a negarlo esta no será la única historia de mi perfil con estos dos como protagonistas. No sé cuándo publique de nuevo algo Finnis, pero si llegara en algún momento.**

 **Por lo pronto, si sé que publicare un Avelar en una semana o así. También estoy escribiendo algunos oneshoot de otras sagas/series que pueden interesarle así que no olviden dar a follow autor para enterarse.**

 **Gracias a todas las que se han tomado el tiempo para escribir algún review. Espero que les haya gustado esta blasfemia jaja.**

 **Con cariño atentamente, Anna Scheler.**


End file.
